My Lovely Cute Imouto
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sasuke begitu menyayangi adiknya, Uchiha Sakura. Namun, lama kelamaan rasa sayangnya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang salah. Sasuke mencintai adiknya yang begitu menggemaskan dan membuatnya selalu bergairah/SasuSaku/ Incest/DLDR/Lemon Inside
1. Chapter 1

Suara jari jemari yang sedang menari diatas keyboard laptop terdengar di sebuah kamar megah. Seorang pemuda dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam yang berada di balik kacamata, menatap lurus kearah laptopnya. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya sebelum adiknya yang menyebalkan mengganggunya.

Mengganggunya pun dia tidak akan keberatan.

 **My Lovely Cute Imouto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarangg COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

"Nii-chan!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika sebuah suara cempreng menyapa gendang telinganya. Onyxnya melirik seorang gadis berambut pink yang berlari menghampirinya. Tangan gadis itu segera melingkar di lehernya.

"Nii-chan!" rengeknya.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sakura. Putri bungsu keluarga Uchiha, satu-satunya wanita selain ibunya. Gadis yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah menengah atas ternama, gadis yang centil dan ceria, juga cucu kesayangan kakeknya. Semua orang di keluarga Uchiha menyayangi gadis itu, termasuk kedua kakaknya.

"Hn. Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Adiknya yang manja itu selalu datang menemuinya jika ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

"Aku ingin ramen, buatkan aku ramen," pinta Sakura.

Benar kan. Adiknya yang manja itu selalu merengek kepadanya.

"Hn, minta buatkan Ayame atau siapapun saja. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahku, Sakura."

"Huh! Nii-chan tidak sayang padaku!" rajuk Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia selalu luluh pada adiknya yang menggemaskan itu, semua orang dalam keluarga Uchiha pasti akan menuruti apa yang menjadi kemauan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu ramen." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yataa! Sasuke-nii baik!"

.

.

Sakura lahir ketika Sasuke berumur dua tahun dan kakaknya Itachi berumur tujuh tahun. Ketika Sasuke pertama kali melihat adiknya lahir ke dunia, Sakura begitu polos dan menggemaskan. Seluruh keluarga menyayanginya, termasuk kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu.

Awalnya, dia begitu membenci Sakura dan sering membuat gadis itu menangis. Dia membenci adiknya, karena merasa jika Sakura selalu dimanja dalam keluarganya, hingga usianya beranjak sepuluh tahun dan Sakura delapan tahun. Saat itu, Sakura di ganggu oleh beberapa anak-anak di kompleks perumahan mereka karena kecantikan Sakura.

Saat itu, dia bersikap acuh tak acuh ketika melihat rambut pink Sakura ditarik oleh beberapa gadis kecil seusianya. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bergejolak marah ketika melihat air mata milik Sakura. Dia segera menolong adiknya itu dan semenjak saat itulah, dia berjanji akan melindungi Sakura dari serangga yang mengganggunya.

Tidak seperti Itachi yang hangat, dirinya lebih kaku dan tidak bersahabat. Sakura lebih suka bermanja-manja pada Itachi yang selalu tersenyum. Tetapi semenjak kakak tertuanya itu pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan perusahaan Uchiha, dia lebih dekat kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan jika adik bungsunya itu bersikap manja padanya.

Karena sikap kakunya itu, dia tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang wanita manapun selain Sakura dan ibunya. Tidak jarang beberapa teman Sakura yang menyatakan cinta padanya dia tolak mentah-mentah. Sakura sendiri sering kali marah padanya karena menolak semua temannya dan menujulukinya seorang homo.

Sasuke bukannya tidak tertarik kepada kaum hawa. Dia masih bisa ereksi jika melihat gambar porno yang ditunjukkan Sai, Naruto atau Neji. Dia selalu melakukan onani jika melihat video porno pemberian Sai yang menggugah hasrat lelakinya. Tetapi di balik itu, dia menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menopangkan tangannya di dagunya ketika kakaknya yang dingin itu sedang memasak ramen untuknya. Kakaknya yang biasanya gagah dan bersikap dingin, bisa terliht sedikit eerr.. menggemaskan dengan apron yang berada di tubuh kekar kakaknya itu.

"Hn. Ini ramenmu."

"Huaaaahh.. sepertinya enak!" Sakura mengambil sumpit diatas meja dan tersenyum, "Ittadakimasu!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Sakura makan dengan lahap. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai merah muda yang menjadi kebanggaan Sakura. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa Sakura memiliki rambut yang berbeda dibanding keluarganya yang lain. Tetapi ibunya selalu mengatakan, jika Sakura lahir dari rahim yang sama, yang membuat Sakura berbeda adalah saat ibunya mengandung adiknya itu, ibunya mengidam bunga Sakura.

"Saku, makan pelan-pelan."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dapur dan menemukan Mikoto tersenyum lembut kearah mereka berdua.

"Ini enak sekali, bu! Ibu harus mencobanya!" Sakura menyodorkan semangkuk ramen kepada Mikoto.

"Nanti saja, Saku-chan. Ibu sudah makan di rumah Kushina." Mikoto tersenyum, "Sebaiknya Ibu segera mandi dan beristirahat. Saku-chan, jangan lupa kerjakan PRmu."

"Siap bu!" Sakura memandang Sasuke dan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Sasuke tahu apa arti senyuman itu.

"Jangan memintaku untuk mengerjakan tugas rumahmu lagi, Sakura." Sasuke berkata dengan nada mengancam.

"Hehehe.. kali ini aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri kok, tapi nii-chan bantu aku ya!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon andalannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan pasrah. Dia selalu luluh jika dihadapkan dengan adiknya yang menggemaskan itu.

.

.

Sasuke seharusnya sudah menduga jika Sakura tidak mungkin mengerjakan tugas rumahnya seorang diri. Nyatanya, adiknya itu malah ketiduran dengan kepala diatas meja belajarnya. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, dia memandang hasil pekerjaan Sakura yang bahkan baru dikerjakan setengahnya oleh gadis itu.

Menggendong adiknya, Sasuke merebahkan Sakura keatas ranjangnya. Dia memandang tugas rumah milik adiknya dan tangannya dengan cekatan mengerjakan tugas rumah milik Sakura. Dengan otak jeniusnya itu, dia bahkan bisa menyelesaikan soal fisika milik Sakura hanya dengan waktu setengah jam saja.

Meletakan pensilnya, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan merebahkan diri di sisi adiknya itu. Mengecup pipi tembam itu, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Oyasumi, Sakura."

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

"Sasuke-nii! Ayo bangun!"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menemukan Sakura telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sejak kapan adiknya itu sudah siap dengan seragamnya? Padahal seingatnya Sakura tertidur di sampingnya.

"Hn. Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut emonya.

"Ayo bangun! Kita harus berangkat ke sekolah!" Sakura mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bangun Sakura. Sebaiknya kamu keluar, aku ingin mandi." Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Jangan lama-lama!" Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Sasuke.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Sasuke bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Mengambil tasnya, Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Sakura sedang meminum susunya.

"Sasuke-nii lama sekali, Kaa-chan!" adu Sakura pada Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Fugaku hanya mengacak rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Sasuke sendiri mendenguskan wajahnya sebelum mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, Saku-chan. Nanti kamu bisa terlambat ke sekolah," ucap Mikoto.

"Baik, Kaa-chan!"

Mikoto tersenyum dan mendudukan diri di hadapan kedua anaknya itu. Sakura menyantap sandwichnya dengan lahap sebelum meneguk susunya hingga tandas.

"Ayo Sasuke-nii! Aku sudah selesai!" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke bahkan baru menghabiskan setengah sandwichnya." Fugaku memandang putri bungsunya itu.

"Hn. Tidak apa Tou-san, aku juga sudah selesai makan." Sasuka bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku berangkat."

"Saku berangkat, Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!" Sakura berujar dengan ceria sebelum mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum memandang putrinya yang ceria itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, jika Sakura tidak ada di tengah-tengah keluarga ini." Mikoto memandang Fugaku.

"Hn. Sakura membawa keceriaan dalam keluarga ini."

.

.

Sakura turun dari mobil sport Sasuke. Beberapa pasang mata memandang kakak beradik Uchiha itu, siapapun pasti iri memandang mereka. Mereka dikaruniai wajah yang rupawan, kekayaan yang melimpah dan otak diatas rata-rata, siapapun pasti menginginkan kehidupan yang sempurna seperti itu.

"Nii-chan! Aku ke kelas dulu ya!" pamit Sakura.

"Hn. Aku temani." Sasuke memandang emerald milik Sakura.

"Mou! Sasuke-nii selalu saja seperti itu, memangnya Sasuke-nii naksir dengan salah satu teman sekelasku?" tanya Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Hn."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal. Kakaknya itu memang mengidap penyakit sister compleks akut sepertinya. Sasuke bahkan sudah seperti pengawalnya dimana pun dia berada.

Beberapa gadis-gadis selalu berteriak ketika Sakura memasuki kelasnya. Mereka selalu menanti kedatangan gadis berambut bubble gum itu hanya untuk melihat kakaknya yang rupawan itu.

"Aku sudah sampai, Sasuke-nii!" ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Belajar yang benar." Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal dan duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Ughh.. Sasuke-nii menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura.

"Biar bagaimanapun, Kakakmu itu tampan." Ino memandang Sakura.

"Aku adukan pada Sai-nii kamu berani mengatakan jika kakakku tampan. Biar Sai-nii memutuskan hubungan kalian!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sai-kun tidak akan percaya pada bualanmu, Sakura!" Ino mencubit hidung sahabatnya itu, "Aku pinjam tugas Fisikamu! Aku yakin kamu sudah mengerjakannya. Ah bukan, Sasuke-nii yang mengerjakannya."

Sakura menyeringai dan mengeluarkan buku fisikanya sebelum diberikan kepada sahabatnya itu. Ino memandang tulisan Sasuke yang ada di buku Sakura, dia sudah menduga jika sahabatnya itu tidak akan pernah mengerjakan tugas rumahnya seorang diri.

"Ne, Ino. Bagaimana kalau kita kabur?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin membeli sebuah komik atau novel. Aku ingin pergi tanpa Sasuke-nii, bagaimana jika kita kabur di jam terakhir untuk pergi ke toko buku?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Kita kabur jam terakhir."

"Baiklah!"

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dan langsung duduk di bangkunya. Kelasnya begitu ramai dengan berbagai macam makhluk yang sedang melakukan aktifitas anehnya. Sai sedang tersenyum aneh sembari membaca buku dengan genre dewasa, Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang bertanding PSP dan Neji yang sedang membaca komiknya. Onyxnya beralih menatap Gaara yang duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus mewaspadai si bungsu Sabaku itu.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Anko sensei mengenai reproduksi manusia. Mereka sudah kelas tiga dan hanya mengulang mata pelajaran yang berlalu saja. Teman-temannya bahkan memandang Anko sensei dengan pandangan mesum, contohnya saja Naruto yang tidak berkedip memandang sesuatu yang menonjol di dada gurunya itu.

Sasuke memilih untuk memandang keluar jendelanya. Onyxnya menangkap Sakura yang sedang berolah raga. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya bagaimana Sakura susah payah menangkap bola basket yang dioper oleh teman-temannya itu. Tubuh Sakura memang langsing dan sedikit seksi, tapi Sasuke tahu jik adiknya itu payah dalam segala hal berbau olah raga.

Onyxnya kemudian menangkap Gaara yang tersenyum memandang keluar jendela. Sial! Dia sepertinya memang harus mewaspadi mata panda itu.

.

.

"Ayo Ino!" bisik Sakura saar mereka menyelinap keluar dari sekolah mereka dengan mengendap-endap.

Jam pelajaran akhir memang belum berakhir, tetapi mereka nekat kabur saat guru sedang ke toilet. Mereka tidak tahu jika seseorang memata-matai dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya!" Sakura tersenyum bahagia ketika mereka berhasil keluar dari sekolah mereka.

"Ayo Sakura, kita harus segera ke mall."

Ino segera menyetop taksi dan mereka akan kabur menuju mall setelah itu menuju toko buku untuk membeli sebuah komik atau novel.

.

.

"Ini menyenangkan sekali Ino, kabur tanpa adanya Sasuke-nii yang menyebalkan itu!" Sakura menjilat es krimnya saat mereka akan pulang ke rumah.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Sakura merasa firasat buruk menyerangnya. Mereka sudah puas cuci mata dan berbelanja banyak sekali novel serta komik. Sakura juga sengaja menonaktifkan ponselnya agar kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu tidak bisa menghubunginya.

"Sakura, aku lupa jika harus membantu Kaa-chan menjaga toko. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Ino segera berlari meninggalkannya keluar dari mall.

Sakura ingin mencegah Ino dan meminta sahabatnya itu menemaninya, tetapi Ino sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Sakura berjalan keluar mall dan menemukan hujan turun dengan lebat, beberapa orang bahkan berdesak-desakan untuk berteduh di dalam mall. Mengambil ponselnya, dia mencoba menghubungi siapapun, namun nihil karena baterai ponselnya habis.

Sakura hampir saja menangis karena kedinginan dan tidak mendapatkan taksi. Setiap kali dia berdesak-desakan, pasti dia akan kedahuluan untuk mendapatkan taksi. Ini lebih buruk dari yang dia pikirkan, dia selalu diantar kemanapun oleh kakaknya atau Ibunya. Dia tidak pernah pergi sendiri dan dia menyesal karena pergi tanpa kakaknya itu.

"Hikss.. Sasuke-nii.. hiks.."

Sakura tidak peduli jika orang-orang memandanginya. Dia tidak tahu jalan pulang, tidak tahu harus naik bis atau angkutan apa menuju rumahnya. Dia membutuhkan kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu sekarang juga.

"Hn."

Baru saja Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, sebuah jaket telah menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"Sasuke-nii?" Sakura tidak memercayai pengelihatannya, kakaknya ada disini menemaninya.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-nii!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menangis dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Baru pergi ke mall sendiri saja sudah menangis, dasar cengeng." Sasuke mencoba menggoda adiknya itu.

"Hikss.. aku takut, Sasuke-nii. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak tahu harus naik apa dan aku takut jika naik taksi dan aku dibawa kabur."

"Hei! Pikiranmu jauh sekali!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menyentil dahi lebar Sakura, "Makanya, lain kali jangan coba-coba kabur saat jam pelajaran dan keluyuran di mall."

"Heehehehe.." Sakura tidak bisa menahan cengirannya, "Jadi Sasuke-nii sudah tahu semuanya, ya?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pulang, aku lelah."

Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan mungil adiknya itu dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil sportnya.

.

.

"Tadaimaaaaa!" Sakura berteriak dengan kencang ketika masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hn."

"Kakekk!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk kakeknya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Kakeknya itu berada di London bersama Itachi dan Sakura benar-benar merindukannya.

"Kamu tidak berubah, Sakura. Masih saja manja seperti biasanya," ucap Madara terkekeh geli.

"Mou! Aku tidak manja!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lalu, siapa yang menangis ketakutan di mall karena tidak tahu jalan pulang?" Sasuke muncul dan tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah?" Mikoto memandang putranya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya." Sasuke menunjuk Sakura yang sekarang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan kakeknya.

"Kakeeekk.. Sasuke-nii jahat!" adu Sakura.

"Sakura masih saja cengeng, heh?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tidak bisa menahan teriakan girangnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Sakura memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Itachi-nii! Aku merindukanmu!" Sakura memeluk Itachi dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Baik, tentu saja." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Itachi-nii tidak akan pulang besok, kan?"

Itachi mengelus surai merah muda adiknya sebelum tersenyum.

"Kabar baiknya. Aku akan disini sampai satu tahun. Ada beberapa masalah di perusahaan pusat dan Tou-san memintaku untuk turun tangan."

"Yeay!" Sakura tertawa girang.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya ketika adiknya itu tersenyum ceria. Sakura memang membuat keluarga yang kaku ini menjadi lebih berwarna.

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

"Sasuke-nii jahat!"

Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan memandang kedua anaknya itu. Pagi-pagi begini sudah berdebat, memangnya apa yang dipermasalahkan?

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Itachi yang sedang meminum kopinya.

"Sasuke-nii jahat! Masa aku tidak boleh pergi ke pantai bersama Ino besok! Padahal kan besok hari minggu!" ucap Sakura merengut kesal.

"Katakan, dengan siapa saja kamu akan pergi." Tantang Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Dengan Ino, Sai-nii dan juga Gaara-nii."

"Jika kamu ikut, maka akan seperti double date. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu ikut jika aku tidak ikut!" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tajam.

Sakura merengut dengan kesal, tetapi dia tidak kehabisan ide. Matanya memandang kearah Itachi.

"Itachi-nii~" rengek Sakura.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Sasuke." Itachi memandang Sakura.

"Kaa-chan!" Sakura ganti memandang Mikoto.

"Kaa-chan tidak bisa membantumu jika kedua kakakmu saja tidak menyetujuinya." Mikoto tersenyum memandang Sakura.

Sakura memandang Madara dan Fugaku yang terlihat _anteng_. Setidaknya harapannya ada di kakeknya dan ayahnya.

"Kakeeekkk.. tou-chaaaann..." Sakura merengek menatap keduanya.

"Tidak Sakura, kakek sependapat dengan kedua kakakmu." Madara buka suara sedangkan Fugaku memandang putrinya itu.

"Tapi.. kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi tanpa Sasuke-nii!" Sakura hampir menangis karena kesal.

"Kamu adalah cucu perempuan satu-satunya dalam keluarga Uchiha. Kakek tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Tou-san setuju padamu. Sasuke ikut denganmu, atau tidak sama sekali."

Sakura merengut kesal mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dia memang mengerti jika dia adalah cucu perempuan satu-satunya. Dan kenapa semuanya seperti mengidap penyakit complex seperti itu sih!

Mereka semua sudah paham jika Sakura pasti akan kembali ceria jika acara ngambeknya sudah selesai. Itachi bahkan sudah menyiapkan ide untuk membelikan adiknya itu boneka panda agar tidak ngambek.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sai.

 **Gaara memintaku untuk mencomblangkannya dengan Sakura. Dia ingin berdekatan dengan adikmu saat ke pantai besok. Siapkan saja rencanamu untuk menggagalkan rencananya seperti kamu melakukannya kepada setiap lelaki yang akan mendekati Sakura.**

Tentu saja Sasuke sudah menyiapkan rencananya. Sepertinya Sai sedikit banyak sudah mengetahui rahasianya.

Lihatlah saja Gaara, kamu tidak akan bisa mendekati adikku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

 **Catatan kecil Author :**

 **Jaaa.. Sakura muncul dengan fict baru lagi :D Kali ini mungkin incest. Jadi bagi siapapun yang tidak suka dengan incest, lemon atau semacamnya bisa mengklik tombol 'back' :D**

 **Lemon belum ada, mungkin di chap selanjutnya atau selanjutnya lagi :D yang pasti akan ada lemonnya meski nggak asem. Reader harap bersabar :D**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura turun dari mobil milik Sasuke dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia masih kesal karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut ke pantai dan tidak boleh pergi jika tidak bersama Sasuke. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Mengabaikan Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya dan mengikuti sampai ke kelasnya, Sakura berjalan dengan acuh tak acuh. Dia segera mendudukan diri di sebelah Ino ketika sampai di kelas.

"Inooooo! Aku bencccii!" Sakura langsung menuangkan apa yang menjadi kesedihannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang kamu tidak mendapat izin untuk pergi ke pantai besok," tebak Ino.

"Benar sekali." Sakura menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, "Sasuke-nii harus ikut jika tidak, maka aku tidak boleh pergi."

"Bagaimana kalau kabur saja dari kamarmu, Sakura?" usul Ino memandang sahabatnya.

"Itu usul yang gila! Aku tidak mau!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya jika dia nekat kabur hanya untuk ikut ke pantai bersama Ino. Bisa-bisa dia dicincang oleh kakeknya. Diam-diam begitu, kakeknya termasuk orang yang sangat sadis.

"Sepertinya aku akan membiarkan Sasuke-nii ikut bersama kita."

Hei! Kamu tidak tahu jika nyawamu terancam jika berdekatan dengan Sabaku Gaara.

 **My Lovely Cute Imouto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarangg COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Adiknya yang manja itu memang menggemaskan.

"Sudahlah, kenapa wajahmu masih ditekuk seperti itu." Itachi tersenyum ketika Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku masih sebal! Kalian tega padaku!" rutuk Sakura.

"Kami bukannya tega padamu, lebih tega lagi jika membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu." Itachi mengacak lembut rambut Sakura, "Aku membelikanmu boneka panda."

Sakura menerima boneka panda yang diberikan Itachi dan memeluknya. Wajahnya masih ditekuk dan membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Huh! Kalian menyebalkan!"

.

.

Sakura duduk di dalam mobil sport milik Sasuke dengan wajah yang ditekuk dengan kesal. Sebelum berangkat ke pantai, dia harus berdebat dengan alot tentang pemakaian bikini saat di pantai. Untuk gadis seumurannya, tentu saja dia ingin memakai bikini yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuh indahnya. Untuk apa memiliki tubuh yang bagus jika tidak di pertontonkan.

Mereka masih belum sama-sama mengalah dengan pendapat mereka masing-masing. Sasuke yang melarang penggunaan bikini dan Sakura yang sangat ingin memakai bikini.

Mereka sampai di pantai dan menemukan Sai dan Ino serta Gaara. Mereka tidak sendiri, ternyata banyak teman-teman nii-channya juga yang datang. sial! Ini pasti ulah kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu dengan membawa teman-temannya ke pantai.

"Yo! Teme!" Naruto tersenyum lima jari sembari merangkul pacarnya, Hinata.

Tidak hanya Hinata dan Naruto saja yang datang. Bahkan teman kakaknya yang pemalas seperti Shikamaru dan si gemuk Chouji juga datang. Gzzz.. kakak pantat ayamnya itu sungguh menyebalkan.

Padahal, dia kan sudah lama naksir dengan Gaara yang notabene menjadi atlit panahan itu. Kakaknya memang terlalu over protective, dia selalu gagal jika melakukan pendekatan dengan cowok lain. Memangnya kakaknya mau dirinya menjadi perawan tua apa!

"Jangan merengut kesal seperti itu," ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

"Huh! Nii-chan menyebalkan! Kenapa nii-chan juga mengajak mereka?!" Sakura menunjuk teman-teman kakaknya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Bukankah semakin ramai akan semakin asik."

Sakura semakin merengut kesal mendengar jawaban kakaknya yang terkesan asal-asalan itu.

"Baiklah. Kamu boleh memakai bikini." Sakura memandang kearah kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hn."

"Yatta!" Sakura segera menghampiri Ino untuk berganti pakaian.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Tentu saja dia juga ingin menikmati tubuh indah milik adiknya itu.

.

.

Sasuke hanya duduk di pinggir pantai dengan kaos dan celana pantainya. Onyxnya menatap Sakura yang sedang bermain air bersama Ino dan juga Sai. Onyxnya semakin memicing tidak suka ketika Gaara mendekati adiknya itu.

Sakura terlihat begitu bersemangat ketika Gaara mengajaknya berbicara. Bahkan tak jarang, Gaara memandang dua buah gunung yang berukuran sedang tapi kencang milik adiknya itu, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Sakura."

Sakura dan Gaara yang sedang bebincang menolehkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke mendekat. Sakura terheran-heran ketika kakaknya itu melepaskan kaosnya dan memakaikannya padanya.

"Nii-chan, apa-apaan ini!" protes Sakura.

"Hn. Tubuhmu terlalu indah untuk dipertontonkan kepada serangga merah itu."

Sakura merengut kesal, tentu saja yang dimaksud kakaknya adalah Gaara.

"Mou! Nii-chan, jangan menghina teman sendiri!" Sakura memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Hn." Sasuke memandang Gaara sebelum memandang Sakura.

Sakura merengut kesal dan berjalan menjauh. Kenapa sih kakaknya itu selalu over protective padanya?! Tidak bisakah kakaknya itu tidak bersikap seperti itu? Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Hn. Kamu tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Sakura, jika itu yang ingin kamu tahu."

Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan iris jadenya.

"Hn. Aku tidak menyangka, jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah psikopat gila yang menyukai adiknya sendiri."

"Dan aku akan menjadikanmu korbanku jika berani mendekati Sakura." Sasuke kemudian berjalan menjauhi Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Kita lihat, apakah aku akan menyerah begitu saja?"

Sai dan Ino yang memandang perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Gaara dari kejauhan hanya bisa berpandangan. Ino memandang Sai dan meringis aneh.

"Kenapa aku merasa jika Sasuke-nii menyukai Sakura, Sai-kun?" tanya Ino memandang kekasihnya itu.

Sai tidak menjawab. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan jika dia mengetahui tentang kelainan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino."

.

.

Acara berakhir pukul sembilan malam setelah Chouji menghabiskan persediaan daging yakiniku mereka dalam sekali lahap. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Sakura tertidur di sampingnya sembari memeluk boneka panda pemberian Itachi. Dia mendaratkan kecupan di bibir adiknya itu.

"Andaikan kamu tahu, aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggendong adiknya keluar dari mobilnya. Mikoto menyambut keduanya dengan senyuman keibuan di wajahnya.

"Sakura ketiduran?" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Hn. Dia mungkin kelelahan."

Mikoto tersenyum dan memandang wajah damai Sakura saat tertidur.

"Lihat itu, dia begitu menggemaskan saat tidur," ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Itachi-nii dan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka masih di kantor, mengurus tetek bengek perusahaaan atau apalah itu." Mikoto segera mengusir Sasuke, "Cepat bawa adikmu ke dalam kamarnya."

Sasuke segera membawa Sakura menuju kamar adiknya itu. Kamar yang luas dengan fasilitas lengkap dan di dominasi warna pink, warna kesukaan adiknya itu. Meletakan adiknya dengan hati-hati, Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura dengan lembut.

Andaikan Sakura tidak dilahirkan sebagai adiknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. Setelah ini, ada yang harus dia lakukan di kamarnya.

.

.

"Ssshh.. Sakuraaahh.."

Sasuke mengerang ketika tangannya maju mundur pada batangnya yang sudah menegang dan membesar itu. Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke membayangkan fantasi terliarnya. Bagaimana jika mulut sempit milik adiknya itu yang memanjakan batang kejantanannya. Mengemutnya, bahkan menghisapnya dengan kencang.

"Ougghh.. Sakuraaahh.."

Sasuke semakin mempercepat kocokan pada batang kejantanannya itu. Dalam bayangannya itu, Sakura sedang menduduki kejantanannya dan mendesah dengan hebat. Dia bisa membayangkan Sakura kesusahan menaik turunkan tubuhnya, apalagi dengan kewanitaan adiknya yang begitu sempit dan memanjakan miliknya itu.

" _Nii-chan.. ohhh.. nii-chaaahhnn.. oughh.."_

"Yeaaahh.. Sakuraaahh.. seperti itu.. ssshh.."

" _Be-besaarrhh sekali nii-chaaannhh.. ohhh.. ini nikmat..."_

"Sebentar lagiihh.. sebentar lagiiihh.."

Dia bisa membayangkan Sakura menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana payudara sekal gadis itu bergoyang-goyang dan kewanitaan yang meremas kejantanannya dengan erat. Sungguh surga dunia yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke semakin meracau tidak jelas hingga akhirnya air maninya muncrat dan membasahi tangannya. Deru nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan dengan kejantannya yang telah melemas dan dipenuhi oleh spermanya. Dia harus membersihkan kekacauan ini secepat mungkin, sebelum ada yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Dia masih mengenakan pakaiannya semalam dan masih memeluk boneka pandanya. Pasti kakak pantat ayamnya itu yang membawanya ke kamarnya.

Mengikat rambutnya, Sakura berniat untuk mandi sebelum berangkat sekolah, namun ponselnya yang bergetar menarik perhatiannya. Satu tangannya membuka pesan yang masuk dan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

 **Hn, Sakura. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Temui aku di atap sekolah. Sampai ketemu nanti –Sabaku Gaara**

Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak dengan girang, namun itu malah akan menarik perhatian keluarganya. Dia harus bersiap dan berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya.

.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya ketika menemukan Sakura sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Rambut pink adiknya itu bahkan diikat keatas dan memperlihatkan leher jenjang putih miliknya. Dia bisa membayangkan lidahnya akan menjelajahi leher putih itu dan menghisapnya dengan gemas. Sial! Membayangkan seperti itu saja sudah membuat miliknya ereksi!

"Ohayou!" sapa Sakura dengan ceria.

"Hmm.. tumben sekali kamu berdandan sangat cantik pagi ini," goda Itachi.

"Mou! Kaa-chan! Itachi-nii menggodaku!" adu Sakura.

"Manjamu tidak berkurang, Sakura." Itachi semakin gencar menggoda adik bungsunya itu.

Bagi keluarga Uchiha, menggoda putri bungsu pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto itu merupakan kesenangan bagi mereka sendiri.

.

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke mengantarnya hingga kelasnya. Meletakan tasnya, Sakura mencoba mengintip keluar kelasnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sakura?"

Sakura mengusap dadanya ketika mendengar suara milik Ino. Sahabat pirangnya itu mengagetkannya saja.

"Ssstt.. diamlah, Ino!"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Ino masih tidak mengerti dengan tindakan sahabatnya itu.

"Gaara-nii mengajakku ketemuan diatap sekolah. Aku ingin menemuinya, tapi tidak ketahuan Sasuke-nii," ucap Sakura masih celingak-celinguk.

"Benarkah? Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

"Tidak! Kamu di kelas saja, nanti kalau Sasuke-nii datang mencariku, kamu bisa memberi alasan. Bukankah kamu itu pintar beralasan." Sakura tersenyum menatap Ino.

"Huh! Tetapi nanti malam aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan traktir aku es krim!" Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyeramkan.

"Beres! Sebaiknya aku segera ke atap sekolah. Jaa- Ino!" Sakura segera keluar kelasnya dan menuju atap sekolahnya.

Sasuke yang sedang memandang layar ponselnya mengerutkan keningnya. Tentu saja dia sedang memata-matai adiknya itu melewati ponselnya yang kini menayangkan adiknya yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju atap sekolah.

Pasti ada seseorang yang sedang ditemui oleh adiknya itu.

.

.

"Gaara-nii?" Sakura segera menghampiri Gaara dengan senyum menawan di wajahnya.

"Kamu sudah datang, Sakura." Gaara menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa ada yang ingin dibicarakan?" Sakura bertanya dengan malu-malu.

Gaara tidak menjawab, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan melumat bibir merah menggoda itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram rendah ketika melihat bagaimana Gaara mencium Sakura dan adiknya juga menikmati ciuman itu.

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan langsung menuju parkiran. Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir baru saja di bunyikan dan dia langsung menuju parkiran dimana kakaknya biasanya menunggu. Namun, dia tidak menemukan kakaknya. Kemana kakak pantat ayamnya itu pergi?

Memainkan ponselnya, Sasuke muncul tak berapa lama kemudian. Sakura memandng luka goresan di tangan kakaknya, juga noda darah di lengan seragam kakaknya itu.

"Nii-chan? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

Sakura masih ingin protes dan bertanya, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Tanpa Sakura tahu, Gaara sedang terbaring dengan luka lebam di seluruh tubuhnya tepat di atap sekolah.

.

.

Ino datang ke rumahnya pukul tujuh malam tepat. Setelah menyapa seluruh keluarga Uchiha, Ino segera masuk ke dalam kamar milik Sakura.

"Hei, forehead!" sapa Ino mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura yang sedang memakan cemilannya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kamu jadi seperti kakakmu itu!" gerutu Ino, "Ceritakan apa yang di lakukan Gaara senpai di atap sekolah, Sakura!"

"Gaara-nii menciumku tepat di bibir, dan kamu tahu apa artinya itu bukan?" tanya Sakura memandang Ino.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu terlihat tidak bahagia seperti itu?" Ino memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Tentu saja, Gaara-nii tidak menghubungiku lagi semenjak pulang sekolah. Lalu, aku melihat tangan Sasuke-nii yang terluka, juga noda darah di baju Sasuke-nii."

Ino terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, aku rasa Sasuke-nii mencintaimu."

"Hah?" Sakura memandang sahabatnya itu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Itu tidak mungkin, Ino. Dia kakakku dan tidak mungkin mencintaiku."

"Tetapi, sikap Sasuke-nii yang protective itu kelewat batas. Kamu ingat tidak, Sasori senpai yang saat itu mendekatimu bahkan tidak mau menemuimu lagi. Pasti Sasuke-nii melakukan sesuatu dan ini juga terjadi pada Gaara-senpai."

"Sasuke-nii tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Ino." Sakura masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Lihat saja, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara-senpai."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Semoga saja tidak."

.

.

Sasuke membalut tangannya dengan perban. Dia masih belum puas setelah menghajar Gaara hingga babak belur. Pemuda panda itu sudah mengambil ciuman adiknya dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadanya ketika mengingat Gaara yang mencium bibir adiknya dan juga Sakura yang menyambut bibir Gaara.

Sial!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **Balasan review :**

Azizaanr : sudah di updet..

mc-kyan : emang sengaja di bikin gitu, karena dia cucu perempuan satu-satunya dan kesayangan kakek madara juga.

: bahkan Authornya juga mau :3

Bandung girl : sudah d updet..

Ryuhara Shanchi : hehehe.. mungkin bisa di pertimbangkan..

Pinktomato : sudah..

Hanazono Yuri : sudah di updet.

Kimi ranaomi : sudah..

Misakiken : sudah di updet.. makasih :D

Leedidah : sudah di updet..

Guest : bisa jadi XD

Ikalutfi97 : di tunggu aja endingnya ya :D

Jey Sakura : yup :)

Septemberstep : Hahaha.. sudah di updet..

IndahP : nggak janji bisa kilat ya :3

Guest : nggak janji bisa di updet kilat :3

Delova : okeeeee.. makasiihhhh.. udah di updet lhooo..

Yoktf : nggak janji ya :D

Respitasari : sudah di updet..

: nggak tau deh bakal sengit atau nggak :3

Cherish Vi : hahahaha..

Locot : sudah di apdet..

Juju : emang sengaja di bikin begitu XD kalo masalah sinetron mah nggak tau.. tp semoga nggak sinetron banget lah XD

Niwa-chann : sudah di updet.. :D

EmikoRyuuzaki-chan : udah ada lemonnya dikit, tapi nggak asem :D

 **Hoho.. sekian balasn review dari Author.. maap kalo ada yang kelewatan atau salah tulis nama :D**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura yang baru turun dari mobil bersama Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat Gaara dengan wajah penuh luka lebam. Dia tidak mengerti, bukankah kemarin pemuda itu masih baik-baik saja?

"Gaara-nii?" Sakura berjalan menghampiri Gaara.

"Hn." Gaara bergumam rendah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa wajahmu penuh dengan luka seperti itu?"

Gaara akan menjawab ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Sakura, ayo ke kelas." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar dingin dan menuntut.

"Tapi, Sasuke-nii-"

"Sekarang!"

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa kakaknya itu berubah menjadi dingin seperti itu. Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan sengit.

"Jangan dekati Sakura, jika luka lebammu itu masih kurang."

 **My Lovely Cute Imouto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarangg COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Seharian ini, Sasuke merasa uring-uringan. Dia selalu ingin membunuh orang di sekitarnya. Apalagi melihat Sakura dan Gaara yang berciuman. Meski sudah berlalu, tetapi masih ada yang mengganjal di dadanya.

Sakura sendiri duduk di bangkunya sembari memutar-mutar bolpointnya yang berwarna pink. Semua pelajaran hari ini tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Jadi benar? Kakaknyalah yang memukul Gaara? Tetapi dia masih tidak mempercayai hal itu, tidak mungkin kakaknya tega melakukan hal itu, apalagi kepada temannya sendiri.

"Kamu sudah melihat Gaara senpai yang babak belur?" tanya Ino ketika Asuma sensei keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Aku sudah melihatnya." Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Bukannya aku mau asal menuduh, tapi aku rasa Sasuke-nii yang menyebabkan ini semua."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Ino. Sasuke-nii tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu."

Sakura bangkit dan memberesi peralatan tulisnya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang, Ino. Sasuke-nii pasti sudah menungguku."

Sakura berjalan keluar kelasnya dan menemukan Sasuke sudah menunggu sembari bersandar di mobil milik kakaknya itu. Terlihat beberapa gadis meneriaki kakaknya itu.

Tidak mungkin bukan, kakaknya yang membuat Gaara babak belur?

"Hn. Berhenti melamun, itu membuat dahimu terlihat semakin lebar." Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Mou! Sasuke-nii menyebalkan!" Sakura mengusap dahinya, "Ayo kita pulag, Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya diikuti Sakura. Mobil sport berwarna biru donker itu segera meninggalkan pelataran sekolah mereka.

"Sasuke-nii, a-ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Sakura berujar dengan ragu-ragu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum buka suara.

"Tanyakan saja."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, meremas rok sekolahnya.

"Apakah.. apakah Sasuke-nii yang membuat Gaara-nii babak belur?"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir jika aku melakukan hal itu?"

"Luka di tangan Sasuke-nii dan noda darah di seragam milikmu." Sakura menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hn, saat itu aku membantu dobe untuk menghajar anak sekolah lain. Tidak mungkin aku yang melakukan itu pada Gaara."

Sakura menarik nafas lega. Dia percaya, jika bukan kakaknyalah yang melakukan hal itu. Tidak mungkin kakaknya yang melakukan hal itu.

"Syukurlah, tidak mungkin Sasuke-nii menghajar Gaara-nii."

Sasuke diam-diam menyeringai. Membuat adiknya percaya adalah hal yang mudah.

.

"Tadaimaaa!" Sakura berteriak sembari melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya.

"Oh- okaerinasai, Sakura." Mikoto muncul dengan kopernya.

"Kaa-chan mau kemana?" tanya Sakura memandang kopernya.

"Hari ini Kaa-chan akan ikut tou-chanmu ke perancis." Mikoto terkikik geli dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, "Sasuke, jaga adikmu baik-baik."

"Apakah kaa-chan akan lama berada di Perancis?" tanya Sakura memandang Mikoto.

Hari ini, seluruh keluarga Uchiha akan pergi ke Perancis untuk mengurus perusahaan. Kecuali dirinya dan Sasuke. Ibu mereka ikut ke Perancis karena ingin berbulan madu lagi dengan ayah mereka. Benar-benar romantis.

"Tidak akan lama, lusa Kaa-chan dan yang lainnya akan segera pulang." Mikoto memeluk putrinya dan mencium pipi gembil Sakura.

"Jaga adikmu, Sasuke," ucap Fugaku.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita berangkat." Itachi mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika keluarganya pergi memasuki mobil dan pergi menuju bandara.

.

.

Menggeram rendah, Sasuke semakin mempercepat kocokan pada batang penisnya itu. Suara desahan wanita terdengar melalui headset yang dikenakannya, dia memejamkan matanya seraya mempercepat kocokannya. Sial! Dia sudah tiga jam melakukan onani dan belum mencapai puncaknya. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui ipodnya, terkejut ketika Sasuke memasuki kamarnya. Matanya terfokus pada celana boxer kakaknya yang menggembung.

"Nii-chan, mau a-apa?" Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Sasuke yag berjalan mendekatinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia langsung menyerang Sakura dan menghadiahinya dengan berbagai ciuman di tubuh adiknya itu.

"Nii-chan.. kumohon.. jangan..."

Sasuke bagaikan tuli mendegar rintihan adiknya. Dia semakin gencar menyerang tubuh adiknya dengan kenikmatan duniawi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menangis. Dia meratapi nasibnya yang harus kehilangan keperawanan di tangan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

"Ugh.. sakiithhh.. nii-chaannhhh.."

Sakura bahkan sudah berhenti menangis, ini sudah empat jam sejak Sasuke mulai memperkosa adiknya dan tidak berhenti. Tubuh Sakura berguncang-guncang ketika menerima sodokan dari penis kakaknya itu. Bukan kenikmatan lagi yang dia dapatkan, melainkan sebuah kesakitan. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan ini lagi, harga dirinya hancur, dia sudah kotor dan hancur.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan apa yang dirasakan oleh adiknya. Sekarang yang terpenting, adalah kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan. Bagaimana kewanitaan Sakura yang meremas penisnya dengan lembut, menghisapnya dan membuatnya berkali-kali menembakan spermanya ke dalam rahim adiknya. Adik kandungnya. Adik yang seharusnya dia lindungi, bukan dia setubuhi dengan membabi buta seperti ini.

Tetapi sekali lagi, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu. Karena dia pada akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam rahim adiknya itu.

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Sasuke menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Onyxnya melirik Sakura yang menangis sembari memeluk selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos adiknya itu. Sakura tak henti-hentinya menangis ketika dia selesai menyetubuhi adiknya yang menggemaskan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

"Ssstt.. diamlah Sakura." Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan mengelus pipi adiknya dengan lembut.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kamu bukan kakakku! Tidak ada kakak yang tega menyetubuhi adiknya sendiri!"

"Aku memang bukan kakakmu. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah kekasihmu dan kamu milikku! Aku tidak peduli jika kita dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama, aku tidak tahan lagi untuk memendam perasaan ini lagi."

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar Sakura dan memasuki mobilnya. Dia butuh sebuah ketenangan.

.

.

"Hikss.. hikss.."

Sakura menangis memeluk dirinya sendiri. Hari sudah mulai larut malam dan dia berjalan tak tentu arah dengan air mata yang terus menerus membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, dia tidak ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan kakaknya yang kejam itu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Gaara keluar dari mobil milik pemuda itu. Dia sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi, pada akhirnya dia memeluk pemuda itu dan menumpahkan segala air matanya di dada pemuda berambut merah itu.

.

"Tumben sekali kamu mau datang, Sasuke." Neji menghisap rokoknya.

Ya, sudah bukan hal umum lagi jika mereka akan berkumpul di apartemen milik Naruto dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan. Minum dan meniduri beberapa wanita, misalnya.

"Hn, aku sedang bosan." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Sai dan mengeluarkan rokoknya.

"Aku kira, kamu tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura." Sai tersenyum sembari meminum birnya.

"Sialan!"

Naruto muncul membawa dua botol bir di tangannya.

"Wow.. wajahmu seperti orang yang baru bercinta, teme!" Naruto menunjukan cengirannya ketika memandang Sasuke.

"Hn, aku memang baru saja bercinta." Sasuke mengambil satu gelas bir yang disodorkan oleh Naruto.

"Wanita mana yang beruntung itu, Sasuke?" Neji memandang Sasuke.

"Hn. Adikku."

.

Gaara menatap nanar Sakura yang menangis dalam pelukan Ino. Dia mengantarkan Sakura bertemu dengan Ino atas permintaan gadis itu sendiri. Dia sendiri juga masih tidak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya.

Kalau keperawanan Sakura diambil di tangan kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka, jika Sasuke-nii akan tega melakukan ini padamu." Ino mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sendiri.. hiks.. juga tidak.. hiks.. menyangka.." Sakura terisak dalam pelukan Ino.

"Sudah aku duga jika dia mencintaimu, Sakura." Ino mengusap rambut Sakura, "Sebaiknya, kamu menenangkan diri sampai keluargamu datang, Sakura."

.

"Kau gila, Teme!" Naruto terpekik kaget.

"Hn. Aku memang gila, tetapi itulah kenyataanya." Sasuke kembali meneguk birnya.

"Kau bajingan brengsek, sobat." Neji menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, "Aku saja tidak pernah kepikiran untuk meniduri Hinata."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kamu melakukan itu, dettebayou!"

"Kamu berani padaku, Naruto?!"

"Hei, hei, sudahlah." Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Sasuke meneguk birnya hingga habis sebelum menjawab.

"Menikahinya, tentu saja."

.

.

Sasuke pulang di pagi-pagi buta dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Semalam, dia banyak menghabiskan bir dan berakhir _teler_ seperti ini. Setidaknya, dia tidak seperti Naruto yang bisa meracau banyak hal tidak jelas.

Langkah kakinya menuju kamar Sakura dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Onyxnya tidak menemukan Sakura di kamar milik adiknya itu. Sakura pasti kabur.

"Tch!"

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

"Sakura, makan buburmu."

Ino memandang sedih sahabatnya yang terlihat rapuh itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya Sakura saat ini. Kehilangan keperawanan di tangan kakaknya sendiri, benar-benar keji.

"Aku sudah kotor dan ternoda, Ino," bisik Sakura dengan parau.

"Tidak Sakura, tidak. Bagiku, kamu tidak kotor." Ino memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Berani kau menampakan batang hidungmu, bajingan brengsek!"

Ino dan Sakura terkejut mendengar teriakan Gaara disertai suara pukulan. Mereka segera keluar kamar dan menemukan Gaara sedang menghajar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, menyaksikan kakaknya di hajar hingga babak belur oleh Gaara. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua pukulan yang dilayangkan Gaara, dia pantas menerima ini semua.

"Sakura, kamu ingin aku apakan dia? Menghajarnya, membuatnya cacat, atau..."

"... Membunuhnya?"

Emerald Sakura bertemu dengan jade milik Gaara. Memejamkan matanya, hatinya menjadi bimbang.

Tegakah dia melihat kakaknya mati di tangan Gaara?

.

.

.

"Awhh.. pelan-pelan, Sakura."

Sasuke meringis ketika Sakura mengobati luka di wajahnya. Adiknya itu mengompres lukanya dengan air dingin dan membuat lukanya berdenyut-denyut.

Tadinya, Sasuke pikir Sakura akan mengambil pilihan untuk membunuhnya. Dia pantas mati di tangan Gaara, dia telah mengambil keperawanan Sakura, menidurinya dan memperkosanya membabi buta.

"Buka bajumu, Sasuke-nii."

Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti. Dia tidak bisa memaafkan Sasuke, tetapi dia tidak tega melihat kakaknya mati. Melihat kakaknya babak belur seperti ini saja, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa sakit.

Jemari lentiknya mengoles obat di seluruh tubuh Sasuke yang penuh luka lebam. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa dia malah mengobati luka kakaknya yang sudah merengut keperawanannya.

"Sakura." Sasuke membalikan badannya dan menatap emerald Sakura, "Kenapa kamu malah mengobati lukaku, Sakura?"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan meremas ujung bajunya.

"Kematian adalah hal yang pantas aku terima, seharusnya kamu membunuhku, Sakura."

"Aku tidak tau.. tapi... tapi.. aku tidak tega melihatmu hancur, nii-chan."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura. Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti hasrat sialannya untuk merengut keperawanannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

.

.

Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya dan menemukan kondisi rumahnya begitu lenggang. Ibu dengan tiga orang anak itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar putrinya, dan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya ketika melihat Sakura dan Sasuke tidur dalam kondisi berpelukan.

Mikoto mendekati Sakura dan mengelus surai merah muda itu dengan lembut. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tidur bersama seperti ini. Sedari kecil, Sakura selalu tidur dengan salah satu kakaknya itu.

Mikoto sudah tidak heran jika Sakura tidur bersama Sasuke atau Itachi, mengingat gadis itu manja kepada siapa saja.

"Kaa-chan?" Sakura membuka matanya.

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah lagi, Sakura. Apa Kaa-chan mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak Kaa-chan." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Mikoto.

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke segera mendudukan dirinya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sasuke? Kenapa penuh dengan luka lebam seperti itu?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Hn. Aku sehabis bertengkar dengan beberapa temanku."

"Kau ini, Sasuke." Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebaiknya kalian bersiap untuk sarapan. Kaa-chan memiliki oleh-oleh untukmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia keluar kamarnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu sadar, jika Sakura pasti akan membencinya setelah ini.

.

.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum menerima oleh-oleh pemberian ibunya. Sejenak, dia bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kamu terlihat cantik dengan gaun kuning itu, Sakura." Itachi tersenyum memandang adiknya yang memakai sebuah gaun berwarna kuning.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum. Saat itulah, emeraldnya bertatapan dengan onyx milik kakaknya.

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Sasuke benci diacuhkan. Itulah yang terjadi padanya. Dua minggu sudah Sakura mengacuhkannya dan memilih untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama Itachi atau Ino. Mereka bahkan tidak bertegur sapa, dia merindukan adiknya yang manja dan lincah itu, semuanya berubah saat dia mengambil keperawanan milik adiknya itu. Dia memang bajingan brengsek sejati.

.

Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika Sasuke memasuki kamarnya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam, mau apa kakaknya itu datang ke kamarnya?

"Nii-chan, m-mau apa kemari?" cicit Sakura.

"Berhenti mengacuhkanku Sakura. Aku tahu aku memang pantas dibenci olehmu, tetapi aku sangat benci diacuhkan seperti ini."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apapun, Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan lehernya. Sakura membelai punggung kakaknya yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Bisakah dia membenci kakaknya? Dia memang membenci kakaknya, mencoba mengacuhkannya, tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia tidak bisa.

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan mendaratkan ciuman di seluruh tubuh adiknya. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah ketika Sasuke mencium lehernya sembari membuka pakaian tidurnya.

"Sasukeehh.. niihhh.." Sakura mengangkat punggungnya ketika kakaknya itu melumat payudaranya yang sekal, padat dan kenyal. Putingnya sudah menegang dipilin oleh jemari kekar Sasuke. Dia benar-benar di mabuk kenikmatan sekarang.

Jemari Sasuke berpindah ke kewanitaan lembut dan basah milik Sakura. Mendesis, Sasuke sudah tidak sabar merasakan pijatan dinding kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ssshh.. aku sudah tidak sabar." Sasuke melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan basah milik Sakura.

"Oughh... Sakurah!" Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menyodok-nyodok vagina adiknya dengan brutal. Vagina Sakura memang yang terbaik.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika menerima sodokan demi sodokan yang diberikan Sasuke. Dia tidak lagi protes atau menghindar.

Ini sungguh nikmat!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bersambung-**

 **Balasan Review :**

Luca Marvell : kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke XD

Flashesfox : emang sengaja dibikin seperti itu XD sudah di updet..

Bandung girl : sudah di lanjut.. :3 hahaha.. peluk cium juga..

Purple and blue : udah kilatkah? :3

Laras921 : udaaahh..

: mungkin di chap selanjutnya bakal ketahuan, anaknya mami mikoto kandung atau bukan XD

: kita lihat saja, apakah Gaara akan menyerah semudah itu? XD

Azizaanr : ini sudah sama Sasu XD

Pinktomato : sudaahh..

IndahP : semoga saja :D

Cherish Vi : yaps hahahaha..

Trafalgar rika : ntar bakal kebuka kok, saudara kandung atau bukan :3

Luca Marvell : sudah dibahas diatas :3 masalah ketahuan atau nggak, ada di chap-chap selanjutnya.. di tunggu aja..

Leedidah : Hahaha.. nggak tau deh ini sweet atau nggak.. kayaknya sih nggak XD sudah di apdet..

Gio-chan : nggak tahu mau sampai berapa chap. Mungkin bisa dua atau tiga chap lagi.. tergantung Ilhamnya lewat atau nggak :D

Septemberstep : sasuke memang gila :D nggak tau deh, Saku bakal suka atau nggak :3

Yoktf : sudah di lanjut..

Wind-chan : hahaha.. makasih.. sudah di lanjut..

Suket alang-alang : yaps.. mungkin bisa di pahamilah :3 masalah kandung atau bukan akan dibahas di chap-chap selanjutnya XD

Ocakosaria : sudah di lanjut..

Misikaken : ya bukan psikopat yang gimana-gimana gitu deh :3

Dinarndraha : sudah..

 **Sakura ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada yang meninggalkan review atau tidak.. udah tau deh, pasti pada bilang, 'semudah itu kah Saku memaafkan Sasu?' biar bagaimanapun, nggak akan mungkin bisa marahan lama-lama sama sodara sendiri XD**

 **Maap kalau ada yang namanya belum ketulis atau salah tulis :D**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaaa!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura memasuki kelasnya tidak dengan wajah murung dan sedih seperti kemarin. Ino mengangkat satu alisnya ketika Sakura berjalan memasuki kelas. Apakah sahabatnya itu sudah berbaikan dengan kakaknya?

"Sakura, wajahmu terlihat lebih cerah." Ino memandang keheranan, "Apakah kamu sudah memaafkan Sasuke-nii?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa membencinya, Ino."

Ino menarik nafas panjang. Dia memang sudah lama mengenal watak Sakura yang terlalu baik hati itu. Tetapi, selama sahabatnya itu bahagia dia juga akan bahagia.

 **My Lovely Cute Imouto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarangg COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Sakura berjalan keluar kelasnya bersama Ino. Dia ingin ke kantin untuk membeli sebuah sandwich. Dia bukannya tidak membawa makan siang, dia sedang ingin sebuah sandwich.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Gaara bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Gaara-nii?"

"Kamu sudah terlihat ceria lagi." Gaara berjalan mendekat.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu ketika Gaara berjalan mendekat. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut, dan gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum malu-malu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang dengan mata onyxnya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

.

Sasuke memandang Gaara yang duduk di bangku paling depan dengan tatapan membunuh. Dia ingin membunuh serangga merah itu yang dengan seenaknya telah menyentuh adiknya. Miliknya.

Anko sensei sedang menjelaskan bab reproduksi di kelas Sakura dan tanpa sadar, tangan Sakura mengelus perutnya yang rata itu. Sakura tersenyum tipis seraya membelai perutnya terus menerus. Entah mengapa, dia berharap benih yang ditanamkan kakaknya bisa tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam rahimnya. Setelah itu, dia akan hamil dan menghasilkan anak-anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia dan Sasuke adalah saudara dan mereka tidak boleh menikah. Mereka lahir dari rahim dan sperma yang sama, dalam hukum manapun mereka tidak diperbolehkan menikah. Apalagi, Jepang tidak melegalkan pernikahan sedarah, mereka tidak mungkin bisa menikah.

Biar bagaimanapun, kemungkinan dia jatuh cinta pada kakaknya itu sangat besar. Mengingat, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling protective kepadanya dalam segala hal. Tidak dia pungkiri, jika selama ini dia merasa nyaman dekat dengan kakaknya itu. Mereka selalu melakukan segala hal bersama, Itachi juga terkadang ikut melakukan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

Jarak umur antara dirinya dan Sasuke memang tidak terlalu jauh. Itu membuatnya lebih dekat dan nyaman dengan Sasuke, meski sebenarnya Itachi lebih hangat dan ramah dalam segala hal. Entah mengapa, semenjak semalam dia menikmati sodokan penis milik kakaknya, ada yang berubah di dalam hatinya.

Dadanya berdeba-debar ketika emeraldnya bertemu dengan onyx milik kakaknya. Bagaimana kakaknya itu mengelus rambutnya, mengecup pipinya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

Namun, apakah mereka harus terus begini? Melakukan hal terlarang secara sembunyi-sembunyi?

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada kakaknya itu.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobilnya. Beberapa gadis meneriaki namanya dan tersenyum aneh. Baginya, senyuman itu aneh dan menjijikan, mereka pikir dengan meneriaki namanya itu bagus apa?

Sakura keluar dari kelasnya setelah melambaikan tangannya pada beberapa teman-temannya. Dari jauh, dia bisa melihat kakaknya yang telah menunggunya. Entah mengapa, di matanya kakak pantat ayamnya yang menyebalkan itu terlihat tampan dan mempesona.

Sekali lagi, Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri, jika dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri. Mereka dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama dan dia tidak boleh sampai jatuh cinta pada kakaknya itu.

"Sedang mengagumi ketampananku, heh?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke sebelum mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mou! Sasuke-nii mulai menyebalkan lagi!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menyentil dahi lebar adiknya itu. Banyak gadis-gadis yang menatap iri Sakura. Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki kakak setampan Uchiha Sasuke?

"Hn."

Sakura membuka pintu mobil kakaknya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sasuke mendudukan diri di kursi supir dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya meningglkan pelataran sekolah. Tiba-tiba mobil yang dikemudikan Sasuke berhenti di sebuah jalanan yang sepi, Sakura memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke-nii, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia melayangkan sebuah ciuman ke bibir merah menggoda milik adiknya itu, rasanya seperti buah Cherry. Adiknya pasti memagai _lipgloss_ rasa Cherry. Biar memakai _lipstick_ atau _lipgloss_ , Sasuke tetap suka dengan bibir adiknya itu.

"Sasuhkeehh... niihh.."

Sakura mendesah dalam ciuman mereka, lidah Sasuke berpindah ke leher Sakura dan menjilatnya. Menjilat leher hingga pipi Sakura, dimana Gaara meletakan tangan sialannya di pipi gembil adiknya.

"Sasuke-nii! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga melepaskan ciumannya, "Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya?! Kita berada di pinggir jalan!"

"Hn. Jalanan ini sepi." Sasuke berujar dengan santai.

"Kenapa tidak bisa bersabar sih!"

Sasuke mengerling memandang adiknya itu.

"Jadi, kamu mulai menikmatinya juga?"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Grrzz.. kakak pantat ayamnya itu memang menyebalkan!

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukannya di rumah."

.

.

Itachi memandang Sakura yang sedang duduk diatas karpet sembari menonton televisi. Di hadapan adiknya itu ada sebuah buku fisika, tidak biasanya adiknya itu belajar sambil menonton televisi.

"Sakura? Tidak biasanya kamu belajar sambil menonton televisi." Itachi mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Hmm.. Sasuke-nii tidak mau mengajariku jika belajar di kamar, karena aku selalu ketiduran dan dia harus mengerjakan semua tugas fisikaku." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, "Sasuke-nii menyebalkan!"

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar curahan hati yang diutarakan adiknya itu. Sedari kecil, Sakura memang yang paling malas jika disuruh untuk belajar. Banyak sekali tipu daya yang dilakukan oleh adik bungsunya itu agar kedua kakaknya yang mengerjakan semua tugas rumahnya itu. Dia pernah menjadi korbannya, pura-pura tidur adalah tipu daya yang paling sering di lakukan oleh adiknya itu.

"Lalu, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Sedang membuatkanku susu coklat."

Itachi mendenguskan tawanya. Sakura memang selalu mendapatkan semua yang dia mau.

"Kali ini, tipu daya apa yang kamu lakukan padanya?"

Sakura tersenyum misterius. Mana mungkin jika dia mengatakan kepada kakaknya itu jika dia mengancam kakak pantat ayamnya itu dengan 'jatah'. Tentu saja, dia mengancam tidak akan memberikan jatah di ranjang jika kakaknya itu tidak mau melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Meski dia yakin, jika kakak pantat ayamnya itu pasti mengetahui jika apa yang dikatakannya hanyalah sebuah candaan.

"Hn."

Emerald Sakura membulat ketika melihat segelas susu coklat yang dibawa Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati segelas susu coklat hangat yang membuat air liurnya menetes itu.

"Mana susuku?!" tanya Sakura menyodorkan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu sudah memiliki susumu sendiri, Sakura."

Itachi tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar perkataan mesum Sasuke yang diucapkan dengan nada yang datar. Apa-apaan adiknya itu, kenapa malah mengajari hal yang mesum kepada Sakura?!

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri, tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sasuke! Jangan kotori adikmu dengan pikiran mesummu itu!" Itachi melotot sembari memandang Sasuke.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, lagi pula Sakura itu sudah dewasa." Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar sembari menyerahkan gelas susu itu kepada Sakura, "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Hah? Jadi Sasuke-nii tidak ikhlas membuatkanku susu coklat?!" Sakura memandang tidak suka kearah Sasuke.

"Hn. Kerjakan tugas fisikamu hingga selesai, aku mengajarimu bukan mengerjakan tugasmu."

Sakura merengut kesal sedangkan Itachi tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah."

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja otak manja milik adiknya itu. Sakura tidak pernah belajar dan selalu saja bermanja-manja kepada orang lain. Tetapi Sakura tidak pernah mendapatkan peringkat dibawah dua di kelasnya. Banyak guru yang memuji kepintaran Sakura, padahal Sakura tidak pernah belajar.

Sasuke mengira jika adiknya itu melakukan tindak kecurangan, membuat contekan misalnya. Dia rela begadang memata-matai adiknya, apakah adiknya itu akan bangun di tengah malam buta dan membuat contekan. Tetapi yang dilakukannya hanya sia-sia. Dia malah mengantuk saat mengerjakan soal matematika karena memata-matai adiknya itu, sedangkan Sakura semalaman puas tidur dengan nyenyak dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

Barulah Sasuke percaya, jika Sakura murni mendapatkan nilai yang bagus bukan karena kecurangan.

Itachi tersenyum simpul ketika Sasuke mengajari Sakura tentang pelajaran fisika. Sesekali Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung dengan soal yang ada di hadapannya.

Satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat bagaimana Sasuke mengelus surai merah adiknya dengan lembut dan Sakura yang tersenyum manis. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh kedua adiknya itu.

.

.

Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi terkejut melihat kakak pantat ayamnya yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan kedua telinga tersumpal headset.

"Apa yang Sasuke-nii lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

Sasuke melepaskan headsetnya dan memandang Sakura.

"Meminta jatah, tentu saja."

Wajah Sakura memanas mendengar ucapan vulgar kakaknya itu.

"Duduklah disini."

Sakura hanya bisa menurut dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Kakaknya itu memakaikan satu headset ke telinganya dan seketika matanya melotot.

Apa-apaan ini! Kakaknya mengajaknya nonton video porno?!

"Lihat dan nikmati saja," bisik Sasuke dengan seduktif.

" _Ughh.. Genjiii-kunnhh!"_

Ingin rasanya Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari video porno yang ditunjukan kakaknya. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya dan terus memandangi video yang diputar oleh kakaknya. Disana, terdapat seorang wanita dengan ukuran payudara diatas rata-rata sedang menjerit kenikmatan ketika penis prianya keluar masuk ke dalam vagina miliknya.

Ugh.. Sakura bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya berkedut dan basah. Entah mengapa, dia ingin melakukan seks paling liar. Apalagi ketika melihat banyaknya posisi yang dilakukan oleh pasangan itu.

" _Ugghh.. aaaahhh.."_

"Sudah merasa basah?" bisik Sasuke sembari meremas satu payudara milik adiknya itu. Melihat dari gelagatnya saja, dia bisa mengetahui jika adiknya itu sudah mulai terangsang.

Sakura tidak berkedip bagaimana batang besar pria itu keluar masuk menyodok vagina wanita itu dengan posisi doggy style. Pastilah itu terasa sangat nikmat.

"Sasukeh.. nihh.." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan sayu, "Ayo kita lakukan seks paling liar."

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hn."

.

.

Sasuke menggeram rendah ketika adiknya itu menggulum batang kejantanannya. Tubuh Sakura sudah polos dengan bercak kemerahan yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke benar-benar menikmati servis yang dilakukan oleh adiknya itu. Mulut sempit dan hangat Sakura yang menghisap kejantanannya, digantikan oleh payudara kenyal dan padat miliknya.

"Cukuph Sakuraahh.. ssshhh.."

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang memaju mundurkan payudaranya pada kejantanan Sasuke. Dia memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-nii?"

"Jangan membuatku keluar dengan cara seperti itu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum menggoda dan mendudukan dirinya diatas perut kakaknya itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan kewanitaan Sakura yang basah menggesek perutnya.

"Bolekah aku mendominasi, Sasuke-nii?" bisik Sakura sembari satu tangannya mengelus dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Rupanya adiknya sudah tidak polos lagi.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

Sakura mulai memasukan batang kejantanan kakaknya yang tegak, keras dan berotot ke dalam liang surgawinya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya, kala kejantanan kakaknya itu mulai masuk begitu dalam.

"Ugghh.. i-inih.. dalam sekali!" Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun.

Sasuke bisa merasakan gerakan adiknya semakin lama semakin liar, payudara sekal adiknya itu bergerak naik turun diikuti suara decitan ranjang. Adiknya itu memang sudah tidak polos lagi.

"Uggh.. aaahhh.. inih.. inih sungguh nikmathh.." Sakura meracau tidak jelas kala kejantanan kakaknya masuk begitu dalam.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk meremas payudara adiknya yang bergerak naik turun itu. Memilin puting kecoklatan yang telah menegang, sebelum menghisap payudara nikmat itu.

"Akuuhh.. akuuhh.. tidak tahannn.." Sakura merasakan dengkulnya hampir lepas. Baru mendominasi sebentar saja dia sudah tidak kuat, bagaimana selama ini kakaknya mendominasi hingga menjelang pagi seperti itu? Kakaknya benar-benar perkasa.

Sakura ambruk diatas tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua payudara yang diremas dengan kuat. Sial! Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk mendominasi.

Sasuke menyeringai sebelum membalik posisi mereka. Sakura tidur dengan posisi mengangkang yang begitu menggodanya. Sasuke segera bangkit untuk mengambil kondom, tetapi melihat bagaimana vagina Sakura yang berkedut mengundangnya, dia menjadi buta.

Siapa yang peduli dengan kondom? Mengeluarkannya di dalam rahim adiknya terasa lebih nikmat.

.

.

Sasuke terkejut melihat kakaknya yang sedang meminum segelas susu di dapur. Jam menunjukan pukul empat pagi dan dia baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya menyetubuhi adiknya, tentu saja kerongkongannya terasa kering.

"Tumben sekali belum tidur, Sasuke." Itachi meneguk susunya.

"Hn. Sebenarnya aku terbangun lagi," dusta Sasuke, "Kakak sendiri, tidak bisa tidur?"

"Seperti katamu, aku terbangun dan ingin minum susu." Itachi mencuci gelasnya.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Itachi mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya dan meneguk air putihnya yang diminumnya dalam dua teguk. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Itachi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Katakan dengan jujur, apa kamu menyukai Sakura?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu. Namun, dia segera menutupinya dengan ekspresi datar dan tenangnya itu.

"Dari mana kakak bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, pandanganmu kepada Sakura saat mengajarinya belajar berbeda."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja," ucap Sasuke, "Aku tidak mungkin menyukai adikku sendiri, bukan?"

Itachi menarik nafas panjang sebelum menepuk bahu adiknya dengan lembut. Dia pernah belajar psikologi selama dua tahun, sedikit banyak dia mengerti dengan gelagat Sasuke terhadap Sakura. Tetapi, dia percaya jika Sasuke tidak mungkin mencintai Sakura.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, namun otaknya berfikir keras. Dia harus menyusun rencana agar kakaknya tidak curiga dengan apa yang dia lakukan kepada Sakura.

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Sasuke adalah orang yang muncul saat sarapan terakhir kali. Dia langsung mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di sebelah Itachi.

"Mikoto, dimana Sakura?" tanya Fugaku memandang Mikoto.

"Dia tertidur sangat nyenyak, aku membangunkannya namun dia tidak terbangun."

"Biarkan saja kaa-san, ini kan hari minggu." Sasuke menatap ibunya.

"Mungkin Sasuke benar." Itachi melahap rotinya.

Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Adiknya pasti kelelahan setelah melakukan seks paling liar semalam.

.

.

Pukul sembilan pagi Ino datang berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menemukan Sakura masih tertidur dengan bercak merah di lehernya.

"Berapa ronde semalam, heh?" tanya Ino mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya sebelum memandang Ino dengan pandangan sayunya.

"Entahlah, Sasuke-nii benar-benar menyodokku hingga menjelang pagi."

"Sialan! Kakakmu itu benar-benar hot!" umpat Ino.

Sakura tertawa sebelum menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Dia bukan lagi hot, Ino. Dia benar-benar perkasa."

"Sialan! Kamu membuat vaginaku gatal!"

.

.

"Baiklah, kerjakan soal ini dulu aku mau ke toilet."

Sakura mencoba mengerjakan tugas matematika yang diberikan Kakashi sensei untuk ulangan besok. Saat itulah, ponsel milik kakaknya bergetar tanda sms masuk. Sejak kapan kakak pantat ayamnya itu mau berkirim pesan?

Memandang sekelilingnya, Sakura mengambil ponsel kakaknya itu dan membuka pesan yang masuk. Emeraldnya membelalak tidak percaya ketika membaca pesan singkat itu.

 _ **Aku bahagia Sasuke-kun! Aku mencintaimu! :* -Uzumaki Karin**_

Ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak ketika membaca pesan singkat dari Karin. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uzumaki Karin? Gadis berambut merah yang selalu terlihat genit jika bertemu kakaknya. Jadi, kakaknya itu sudah resmi menjadi kekasih wanita genit itu?

Air mata mengambang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Dia hanyalah gadis enam belas tahun yang bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia percaya jika kakaknya itu sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Mereka adalah saudara kandung, dan kakaknya pasti hanya memanfaatkan kepolosannya untuk bisa menyetubuhinya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan-"

"Aku mengantuk, Sasuke-nii." Sakura mengambil bukunya dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke memandang punggung adiknya yang hilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan adiknya itu. Memandang ponselnya, otak jeniusnya segera mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tidak salah lagi, adiknya pasti membaca pesan singkat antara dirinya dan Karin.

Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya dan menangis sesenggrukan. Mereka adalah saudara kandung dan tidak mungkin kakaknya itu mencintainya.

"Sakura? Aku tahu kamu belum tidur."

Sakura membalikan badannya membelakangi pintu ketika mendengar langkah kaki memasuki kamarnya. Tanpa di beritahu, dia tahu siapa yang datang ke kamarnya.

"Sakura, aku memiliki penjelasan tentang hal ini."

Sakura membalikan badannya dan memandang kakak pantat ayamnya.

"Aku sudah tahu! Nii-chan tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku saat nii-chan mengatakan hal itu! Nii-chan hanya memanfaatkanku saja untuk bisa memuaskan nafsumu! Kita saudara kandung dan apa yang kita lakukan salah!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Sasuke menciumnya dan membawanya ke atas pangkuan kakaknya itu.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku, Uchiha Sakura!"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam ketika onyx kakaknya menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Karin tidak sungguh-sungguh. Itu kulakukan agar tidak membuat Itachi curiga, karena dia sudah mencurigaiku. Aku tetap mencintaimu, meski kamu adalah adik kandungku sekalipun!"

Sakura masih terisak pelan.

"Sakura, kumohon percayalah."

"Nii-chan tidak bohong?" Sakura bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku tidak suka dengannya, Sakura."

Sakura masih terisak dengan pelan sebelum memeluk kakaknya dengan sangat erat. Dia percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan kakaknya.

"Kalau nii-chan berpacaran dengan Karin senpai hanya untuk berpura-pura, aku juga boleh berpacaran dengan Gaara-nii?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan melotot memandang adiknya itu.

"Jangan coba-coba Sakura! Aku tidak mau tangan sialannya menyentuh tubuhmu!"

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata kakaknya itu.

"Tapi Nii-chan berpacaran dengan Karin senpai." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan polos.

"Jangan coba-coba Sakura!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti." Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, nii-chan?" bisik Sakura disela-sela pelukannya.

"Hn, tanyakan saja."

"Apakah Sasuke-nii pernah melakukan seks selain denganku?"

"Hampir."

Sakura ganti melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Hampir?!"

"Hn. Saat aku menyetubuhimu untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu aku datang ke apartemen dobe untuk melepas penat, dia mendatangkan pelacur dan saat itu aku mabuk berat. Aku hampir menyetubuhinya, namun aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu jika tidak denganmu."

Sakura bernafas lega. Entah mengapa, dia lega mengetahui kakaknya itu belum pernah melakukan seks dengan wanita lain.

"Kalau begitu, aku meminta jatahku."

Sakura berubah posisi berada di bawah Sasuke dan kakaknya itu dengan gencar mencium wajahnya. Mendadak, dia teringat sesuatu.

"Jangan lakukan itu! besok aku ada ulangan matematika!"

Sasuke tidak peduli. Sudah kepalang basah dan dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya semenjak Sakura menduduki kejantanannya.

Semoga nilai ulanganmu bisa memuaskan, Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bersambung-**

 **Balasan review :**

Azizaanr : hahhaha.. ini udah di panjangin XD

Kiro yuki : sudah di lanjut..

Trafalgar rika : emang nggak sampai sepuluh chap :D

Puprle and blue : Haahhahaa..

Hanazono Yuri : nanti bakal ketahuan kok..

Kazuran : makasih.. eemm.. nggak tau mau dibikin hamil atau nggak.. semoga aja..

Leedidah : nggak tau deh hamil atau nggak :D

Niwa-chan : sudah di apdet..

Shiraisi mai : nanti pasti ketahuan adik kandung atau bukan :D

Misakiken : Hahaha.. yaps.. makasih..

Jey Sakura : gitu gimana?

Mikahiro shinra : nggak janji yaa..

: di taroh di panci penggorengan? :3

Septemberstep : aseeemm?

Queenshila : nggak janji di bikin hamil ya.. wkwkwkwk..

Yoktf : sudaahh..

Exofujo12 : sudah..

Deuchi : sudah..

Sasusaku pompom : kalau "aku kau" itu nggak baku.. jadi, memilih untuk menggunakan "aku kamu" dan dibiasakan juga sih.. soalnya kalau bikin cerpen tugas pakai "aku-kau" dicoret langsung sama gurunya :3 jadi mulai membiasakan pakai "aku-kamu", tapi makasih masukannya..

: sudah..

Kumiko hanari-chan : nah.. masalah ditentang atau nggak, ada di chap-chap selanjutnya.. :D

Juju lily : pas bagian seminggu kemudian, tiba-tiba author ngblank -_- makanya jadinya begitu :3

 **Hehe.. banyak banget yang tanya kalau SasuSaku itu adik kakak kandung atau bukan.. nanti pasti kebuka kok :) ditunggu aja ya.. yah, semoga saja bukan adik kandung #plak**

 **Bagi yang namanya belum ketulis atau salah tulis, Sakura minta maap.. :)**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura mendesah panjang sembari meminum susu coklatnya. Di sebelahnya Sasuke duduk dengan tenang memakan supnya.

"Ugh.."

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya melihat adiknya itu menggigit bibirnya sembari meringis.

"Tidak apa-apa, nii-chan."

Mana mungkin Sakura mengatakan pada kakaknya jika kewanitaannya terasa sakit dan ngilu. Kakak pantat ayam sialannya itu memang sangat perkasa. Padahal dia ada ulangan matematika pagi ini, dan kakaknya itu malah menggempurnya hingga pukul dua dini hari.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Ini salahnya juga karena menggenjot adiknya itu hingga menjelang pagi.

"Sebaiknya aku dan Sakura berangkat sekarang." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Hn. Ayo."

Sakura bangkit dan berpamitan kepada seluruh keluarganya sebelum mengikuti Sasuke. Dia berharap nilai ulangan matematikanya tidak seburuk yang dia bayangkan.

 **My Lovely Cute Imouto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarangg COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Sakura turun dari mobil kakaknya sembari menarik nafas panjang. Dia benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin sekali tidur. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengerjakan ulangan matematikanya dengan baik atau tidak.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura melotot melihat siapa yang berteriak. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah dan kacamatanya langsung berlari dan memeluk kakaknya dengan sangat erat. Ugghh.. kenapa ada wanita ganjen seperti itu sih?

"Hn."

"Aaaaa.. aku bahagia sekali bisa menjadi kekasihmu!"

Beberapa siswi memandangi mereka dengan pandangan aneh dan tidak suka. Sasuke bisa melihat jika Sakura terlihat begitu kesal. Adiknya itu pasti cemburu melihat bagaimana Karin memeluknya.

"Hn. Aku akan mengantarkan Sakura ke kelasnya," ucap Sasuke.

Karin memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kenapa harus mengantarkannya ke kelasnya, Sasuke-kun?! Dia kan bisa jalan sendiri ke kelasnya."

Ingin rasanya Sakura memukul wajah Karin yang bicara seenaknya seperti itu. Baru menjadi pacar kakaknya sehari saja sudah sombongnya setengah mati seperti itu, apalagi jika jadi istrinya?

"Jaga bicaramu, Karin!" Sasuke memandang Karin dengan tajam, "Dia adalah adikku, jangan bicara seenaknya!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk berjalan menjauhi Karin. Gadis dengan kacamata itu merengut kesal dan menyusul langkah kekasihnya itu. Dia lupa, jika Sasuke memiliki penyakit sister complex.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Ino dan menarik nafas panjang. Mengangkat kepalanya dari bukunya, Ino langsung menjerit histeris.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Apa benar, jika kakakmu itu berpacaran dengan Karin senpai?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ugh.. kenapa aku tidak rela jika Sasuke-nii bersama Karin senpai ya." Ino menopang dagunya, "Karin senpai kan genit."

"Kamu saja tidak rela, apalagi aku." Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Oh ya, Kakashi sensei sebentar lagi masuk lho."

"Aaaarrggghhh! Aku bahkan belum sempat membaca bukuku!"

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah ketika Kakashi sensei mengambil kertas ulangannya untuk diteliti. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan guru bermasker itu jika sehabis ulangan pasti akan langsung diperiksa dan di bagikan hasilnya. Sakura hanya bisa mengerang frustasi dalam hati. Jika saja kakaknya itu tidak menyodoknya hingga menjelang pagi, dia tidak akan frustasi seperti ini.

Dia bukannya tidak bisa mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Kakashi sensei itu. Tetapi dia tidak yakin dengan hasil jawabannya sendiri itu.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Kakashi sensei memanggil nama sahabatnya itu, "Selamat ya, nilaimu sempurna."

Ino terpekik dengan girang dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelahnya.

"Lihat ini, Sakura! Akhirnya aku bisa melampaui dirimu!" pekik Ino.

Sakura menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat ne, Ino."

"Uchiha Sakura!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dalam hati dia berdoa supaya nilainya tidak jatuh atau jelek.

"Tumben sekali kamu mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh." Kakashi memberikan kertas ulangannya, "Tingkatkan lagi untuk ulangan selanjutnya."

Tuh kan! Dia sudah menduga jika nilainya pasti menjadi delapan puluh. Seumur hidupnya, nilai matematikanya tidak pernah dibawah sembilan puluh. Berkat kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu, dia harus mendapatkan nilai matematika dibawah sembilan puluh untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kenapa nilaimu bisa jelek, Sakura?" tanya Ino memandang Sakura.

"Ini gara-gara Sasuke-nii!" Sakura menggerutu kesal, "Jika saja dia tidak mengajakku bercinta hingga menjelang pagi, nilaiku tidak akan sejelek ini!"

Ino mengelus bahu sahabatnya itu dengan lembut.

.

"Sakura! Disini!"

Sakura yang baru saja memasuki kantin menolehkan kepalanya. Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearahnya dan juga Ino. Ternyata, kakaknya dan teman-temannya itu sedang berkumpul di kantin.

"Sai-kun!"

Ino langsung duduk di sebelah Sai yang tersenyum aneh. Emeraldnya sendiri menangkap Karin yang sedang memeluk lengan kakaknya. Huh! Dia jadi kesal sendiri melihatnya.

"Duduklah disini, Sakura." Neji menunjuk kursi di sebelahnya.

Sasuke terlihat tidak suka ketika melihat adiknya duduk di sebelah Neji. Jika bukan karena wanita genit yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, dia pasti sudah menarik Sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-kuuunnn..." Karin berkata dengan manja, "Suapi aku."

Sakura merasa jijik mendengar ucapan Karin yang kelewat genit itu. Grrhhh.. senpainya itu benar-benar kelewat genit.

"Hn. Makan sendiri, Karin. Apa tanganmu mati rasa hingga tidak bisa makan sendiri," ucap Sasuke.

Karin merengut dengan kesal.

"Hei, Teme! Dia itu pacarmu, wajar saja kalau dia minta di suapi." Naruto semakin membuat panas suasana.

"Hn. Aku tidak mau."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tahu, jika adiknya itu pasti tidak suka dengan kedekatannya dan Karin.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya ketika bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah dibunyikan. Emeraldnya terkejut melihat kakaknya yang berdiri dengan santai sembari memasukan tangannya di dalam saku celananya. Tidak biasanya kakaknya menunggunya di depan kelasnya.

"Sasuke-nii?" Sakura bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi menjauh menuju parkiran.

"Kemana kekasih genitmu itu?" sindir Sakura.

"Dia ada urusan katanya."

"Oh." Hanya itu respon Sakura, dia juga tidak mau tahu tentang pacar kakaknya yang genit itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Bagaimana nilai ulangan matematikamu?" Sasuke melirik Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal sebelum menjawab.

"Aku mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh! Ini karenamu mengajakku bertempur semalam! Aku tidak mu melayani nafsumu jika keesokan harinya aku ada ulangan!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengacak rambut adiknya dengan lembut. Pemuda bermata onyx itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk adiknya itu. Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya melihat apa yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

"I-ini untukku?" Sakura mengambil cokelat dan boneka sapi yang diletakan di kursinya.

"Hn. Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena nilaimu menjadi jelek."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika nii-chan bisa romantis juga," bisik Sakura.

"Hn. Kita lanjutkan di rumah saja."

Sasuke memasuki mobilnya diikuti Sakura. Adiknya itu tak henti-hentinya memandangi boneka sapi yang diberikan kakaknya itu.

"Bagaimana nii-chan tau aku sedang ingin cokelat?" Sakura memandang kakaknya itu.

"Hn. Apa yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu."

Sakura begitu bahagia hingga Itachi terheran-heran. Onyxnya memandang boneka sapi yang dipegang adiknya, barulah dia paham apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu.

"Dari kekasihmu?" Itachi mengerling nakal.

"Um.. benar sekali, dan aku sangat mencintainya." Sakura memeluk bonekanya dengan erat.

Itachi mengelus rambut adiknya itu.

"Ceritakan pada nii-san, siapa pemuda yang beruntung itu." senyum Itachi.

"Nanti nii-chan juga akan tahu kok." Sakura tersenyum penuh kemisteriusan, "Sebaiknya aku berganti pakaian dahulu."

Itachi semakin mengangkat alisnya, dia semakin curiga dengan apa yang disembunyikan Sakura.

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

"Ugh.."

Sakura memandang tubuhnya di depan kaca yang ada di kamarnya. Dia mencoba memakai bra yang baru dibelinya yang sekarang kekecilan itu. Padahal dia baru membeli bra itu dua hari yang lalu, dan dia yakin saat membelinya ukurannya benar dan tidak kekecilan seperti ini.

"Ugh.. mereka makin besar saja." Sakura memegang kedua payudaranya itu.

Ini pasti karena ulah kakak pantat ayamnya yang selalu meremas dan menghisap payudaranya itu dengan kencang. Jika kakaknya tidak melakukan hal itu, ukuran payudaranya tidak akan bertambah dengan pesat seperti ini.

"Sakura, ayo kita makan malam." Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamar putrinya.

"Sebentar kaa-chan." Sakura masih mencoba susah payah mengaitkan branya.

"Kekecilan?" tanya Mikoto membantu putrinya itu mengaitkan branya, "Bukannya kamu baru membelinya?"

"Saku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, Kaa-chan. Jadi wajar saja jika ukurannya terus saja bertambah." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mungkin kamu bisa membeli bra yang baru besok."

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Bersama dengan Mikoto, mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Sasuke melirik payudara Sakura yang seperti akan tumpah dari dalam branya. Meski adiknya itu memakai sebuah kaos, tetapi dia bisa melihat jika adiknya itu mengenakan bra yang kekecilan.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Adiknya yang menggemaskan itu sedang menggodanya.

.

.

Sakura langsung pamit masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah makan malam selesai. Dia ingin membaca novel yang diberikan Ino kepadanya, lagipula dia juga sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Sepertinya payudaramu itu mengundangku untuk melumatnya."

Sakura yang sedang membaca bukunya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Bukannya setiap hari payudaraku selalu mengundangmu?" balas Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Kamu sudah berani menantangku, rupanya." Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan berjalan mendekati adiknya, "Bersiaplah untuk tidak bisa berjalan, Uchiha Sakura."

.

Itachi menarik nafas ketika melihat hasil pekerjaan anak buahnya yang dikirimkan melalui email. Dia melihat pemberitahuan di laptopnya jika baterainya sudah mulai menipis. Sial! _Charger_ nya tertinggal di kantornya, mungkin dia bisa meminjam milik Sasuke.

Meletakan laptopnya, Itachi berjalan keluar kamarnya. Indra pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar Sakura.

"Ugghh.. nii-chaaann.. aaaahhh.."

"Ssshh.. Sakurah.. lubangmu sempithh sekali.. inih pasti akan menjadi sangat nikmat."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi langsung membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu. Benar saja, dia sedang melihat Sasuke yang memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam liang vagina Sakura.

"Apakah aku mengganggu kalian?"

Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan terkejut bukan main. Sial! Sia-sia saja dia bersandiwara berpacaran dengan Karin jika pada akhirnya kakaknya akan mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini juga.

"I-Itachi-nii!" Sakura langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimutnya.

"Sasuke, aku berharap kamu memiliki alasan yang jelas melakukan semua ini kepada Sakura." Suara Itachi berubah menjadi dingin, "Aku butuh penjelasanmu. Aku menunggumu diluar."

Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Bagaimana ini? kakaknya pasti akan marah besar kepadanya.

"Sasuke-nii?" Sakura memandang kakaknya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hn. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sebenarnya, dalam lubuk hatinya dia takut. Dia belum siap jika kemudian kakaknya akan mengadu kepada kedua orang tua mereka.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang Itachi yang memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku mencintainya."

Itachi menarik nafas panjang.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian melakukannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Dua bulan." Sasuke memandang Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Melihatmu melakukan hal itu kepada Sakura membuatku shock. Jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka jika dirimu akan melakukan hal itu kepada Sakura."

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, nii-san." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya. Jujur saja, selama ini Itachi adalah orang yang paling dia hormati.

"Aku tahu hal itu," ucap Itachi, "Tetapi aku memilihnya untuk melampiskannya kepada Konan atau Hana, dari pada kepada adikku sendiri."

Sasuke hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

"Apa nii-san akan marah?"

"Aku tidak akan marah. Kalian adalah adik-adik kesayanganku, aku tahu jika tindakanku ini juga sama buruknya dengan kalian karena melindungi tindakanmu. Tetapi, apa kamu sudah memikirkan masa depanmu dan Sakura? Bagaimana jika ayah dan ibu tahu tentang semua ini?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Biar aku ceritakan satu hal." Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Saat kaa-san mengandung Sakura, kamu bahkan selalu bertanya kenapa ada semangka di perut kaa-san. Saat Sakura lahir, kamu bahkan tidak berkedip memandanginya. Dari awal Sakura lahir ke dunia, kalian sudah saling terikat. Aku tidak menyalahkan perasaan kalian, tapi pikirkanlah. Sakura adalah adik kandungmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan memandang Itachi.

"Aku akan menerima segala konsekuensinya. Meski harus dicoret dari silsilah keluarga, aku rela asal bisa bersama Sakura."

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu baik. Aku tidak bisa melarang perasaanmu, tetapi aku berharap kamu bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika Itachi pergi meninggalkannya. Kakaknya itu memang sangat pengertian, dia harus banyak berterimakasih kepada kakaknya.

.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-nii?" Sakura bertanya dengan lirih.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura, "Itachi-nii tidak marah."

"Benarkah? Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dia kakak kita yang baik, Sakura."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Itachi-nii memang orang yang baik."

"Hn."

Setelah itu, Itachi tidak pernah mengungkit masalah itu. kakaknya itu menutup rapat-rapat rahasia mereka berdua.

 **oOo My Lovely Actor oOo**

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat alat test kehamilan dengan dua garis merah. Dia begitu bahagia bisa mengandung, meski itu adalah bayinya dan kakaknya.

Sepertinya dia akan memberikan kejutan kepada kakaknya.

.

"Bramu kekecilan lagi?" Ino bertanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Ya, sepulang sekolah mereka menuju mall untuk mencari pakaian dalam. Sakura sudah meminta izin kepada Sasuke dan kakaknya itu memperbolehkannya asal dia pulang dengan selamat.

"Um.. ukuran mereka bertambah terus. Apalagi dengan bayi yang ada di perutku."

"Apa?!"

Ino memandang Sakura dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"Kamu hamil?!"

"Jangan keras-keras, Ino. Nanti semua orang bisa tahu," ucap Sakura, "Aku mau memberi kejutan kepada Sasuke-nii."

"Kejutan?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

.

Sakura memandang cermin di hadapannya. Dia terlihat begitu seksi dengan pakaian dalam yang baru dibelinya. Bra dengan busa yang membuat payudaranya terlihat besar dan dia sengaja membeli ukuran bra yang lebih kecil. Kini, payudaranya terlihat seperti akan tumpah.

Memantapkan hatinya, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan memandang Sasuke yang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Sasuke-nii?"

Sasuke hampir saja mengeluarkan bola matanya melihat bagaimana penampilan Sakura. Sialan! Adik kecilnya bahkan sudah meronta minta dipuaskan.

"Sakura.. kau benar-benar nakal!" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mendekati Sakura, "Merah ya? Pilihan yang nakal sekali."

Sakura memegang branya yang berwarna merah dan tersenyum sensual.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan warna merah?" bisik Sakura menggoda.

"Bitch! Kau seperti pelacur murahan!" umpat Sasuke, "Jangan gunakan warna merah jika tidak untukku, Sakura. Kamu adalah pelacurku."

"Kalau begitu, puaskan aku." Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura hingga menghadap tembok. Sasuke sedikit membungkukan badannya dan mengelus bokong sekal adiknya itu.

"Montok sekali. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukannya ke dalammu."

Sakura mendesah hebat ketika kakaknya menurunkan celana dalam thongnya dengan cepat dan langsung melesakan penisnya. Bercinta tanpa pembukaan? Ini pasti akan menjadi seks yang hebat.

.

.

"Ini benar-benar hebat, nii-chan."

Mereka berpelukan diatas ranjang setelah seks yang begitu hebat. Sakura bahkan sanggup orgasme berkali-kali karenanya.

"Hn."

Sakura membawa tangan Sasuke menuju perutnya dan mengelusnya.

"Nii-chan bisa merasakannya?" bisik Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Merasakan, apa?" Sasuke masih belum mengerti.

"Bayi. Bayi kita."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Kau-!" Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, "Kamu hamil dan kita baru saja melakukan seks yang hebat! Bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-napa?!"

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan emosi Sasuke, namun dia memeluk kakaknya dengan erat.

"Dia kuat nii-chan, dia kuat seperti Papanya." Sakura tersenyum.

"Setelah ini, aku akan lebih protective padamu, Sakura."

.

.

Sasuke tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia benar-benar menjadi makhluk paling cerewet yang Sakura pernah kenal. Sasuke begitu cerewet dengan kesehatan bayi mereka.

Itachi sudah tahu dengan semua itu. Dia ikut bahagia, bahkan tidak sabar menanti keponakannya lahir ke dunia. Tak jarang, Itachi juga ikut mencereweti Sakura tentang kesehatan gadis itu dan membuat Sakura menjadi kesal.

Keluarga Uchiha tidak curiga dengan perubahan sikap anak-anak mereka. Bagi mereka, itu bentuk kasih sayang kepada Sakura.

Sasuke memandang kelas Sakura yang sedang melakukan pelajaran olah raga. Onyxnya menangkap adiknya yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Adiknya itu benar-benar mengikuti perintahnya untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran olah raga demi kesehatan bayi mereka.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki rumah mereka setelah pulang sekolah dan terheran-heran melihat ayah, ibu, kakaknya, bahkan kakeknya berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Ah- Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Sambut Mikoto.

"Tumben sekali kalian berkumpul siang-siang begini," ucap Sasuke.

"Hn. Kakek akan menjodohkan Sakura dengan putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku. Kami sedang mendiskusikan hal itu."

Sabaku? Berarti, dia Gaara?

"Tapi kakek, Sakura tidak mau." Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

Itachi bangkit dan memeluk Sakura.

"Ini perjodohan Sakura, kamu tidak bisa menolaknya." Madara memandang Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Tidak! Dia tidak mau dipisahkan dari kakaknya!

"Aku menolaknya!"

Semua mata memandang Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak ada hak untuk menolaknya, Sasuke." Fugaku angkat bicara.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Sudah seharusnya keluarganya tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura milikku. Kami saling mencintai dan dia sedang mengandung anakku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-bersambung-**

 **Balasan review :**

Ha : nggak jelas gimana, ya?

: Authornya juga mau *-* XD

Azizaanr : yaps.. sama-sama :D semoga aja :D

Misakiken : Ya.. di tunggu aja..

Shiraisi mai : terimakasih.. :)

Mikahiro shinra : semoga saja senpai :)

Michelle : makasih senpai..

Yoktf : sudah di lanjut..

Trafalgar rika : udah di apdeett..

Cherish Vi : sudah..

Leedidah : itu bikin sakit mata nggak? x_x XD

: yaps.. betul kwkwkwk.. sudah di lanjut..

Septemberstep : sudah..

Sasusaku pompom : hehehhee.. sudah di apdet..

Sasara Keiko : nggak apa-apa, Sasara-chan XD sudah.. :D

Hanazono Yuri : sudah..

Juju lily : hehe.. mungkin di chap depan bakal bener-bener kebuka.. janji deh XD

Aiko keinara : salam kenal juga :) nggak apa-apa kok, ini sudah di lanjut XD

Narakim G : hai juga.. :) makasih.. sudah di apdet..

 **Mungkin, untuk ke depannya nggak bisa updet kilat.. soalnya kan besok udah masuk sekolah :D pasti bakal sibuk sama tetek bengek sekolah x_x Sakura janji deh, chap depan bakal kebuka apakah Sakura anak kandungnya Mikoto Fugaku apa bukan. Tapi mungkin dengan penjelasannya Itachi tadi udah paham dong :3**

 **Diusahain tetep updet kilat, meski nggak janji ya.. hehe..**

 **Buat yang sekolah selamat masuk sekolah! tambah semangat ya! Buat semuaaannya juga! :D**

 **Maap buat yang namanya belum ketulis atau salah ketik XD**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sakura milikku. Kami saling mencintai dan dia sedang mengandung anakku."

Sakura berteriak histeris dan menangis dalam pelukan Itachi. Kakaknya sudah membuka aib mereka, membuka apa yang menjadi rahasia terbesar mereka selama ini. Mikoto memandang putranya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kamu pasti bercanda kan, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto memandang putranya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hn, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Mikoto menangis histeris dan Fugaku langsung memeluk istrinya yang menangis histeris itu.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Sasuke-kun." Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa Mikoto menuju kamar mereka.

Madara memandang cucunya dengan pandangan tajam sebelum beralih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 **My Lovely Cute Imouto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarangg COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

"Apa salah kita Fugaku-kun?" Mikoto terisak dalam pelukan Fugaku, "Mengapa Kami-sama melakukan hal ini kepadaku?"

Fugaku tidak bisa mengatakan hal apapun. Dia sendiri cukup shock dengan apa yang dialami keluarganya hari ini. Klan mereka telah ternoda, dalam sejarah Uchiha, tidak ada saudara sedarah yang menikah bahkan memiliki anak haram.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke melakukan hal itu kepada Sakura, Fugaku-kun." Mikoti masih terisak, "Aku masih ingat, bagaimana aku mengandung Sakura. Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku mengidam bunga Sakura, aku juga masih ingat betapa bahagianya aku ketika mengetahui jika anak bungsu kita perempuan."

Fugaku memeluk Mikoto yang menangis histeris. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dosa apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Mungkin ini karena kesalahannya di masa lalu.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dia pernah berkenalan dengan wanita cantik bernama Hanare saat berada di Las Vegas. Dia berkenalan dengan wanita itu di meja bar dan berakhir di ranjang dalam sebuah one night stand. Baru kali itu Fugaku melakukan seks yang hebat bersama Hanare, seks yang membuatnya melayang menuju surga terindah.

Hingga akhirnya, Hanare hamil. Setelah menjalin hubungan selama tujuh bulan, Hanare mengandung anak mereka. Saat itu, Fugaku akan menikah dengan pujaan hatinya, Mikoto. Baginya, Hanare hanyalah pemuas nafsunya sebelum dirinya menikah dengan Mikoto, namun Hanare menuntut pertanggung jawaban atas bayi mereka.

Dia menyuruh Hanare untuk menggugurkan kandungan mereka. Dan yang didengarnya kemudian, Hanare memutuskan untu bunuh diri dan membawa serta bayi mereka.

Dalam hidupnya, belum pernah dia menyesal seumur hidup. Dia dihantui rasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan Hanare bunuh diri dan membawa bayi tidak berdosa mereka. Selama dia menikah dengan Mikoto, dia selalu terbayang-bayang kepada Hanare.

Saat melihat Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, dia seperti melihat Hanare dalam diri Sakura. Padahal sudah jelas, jika Sakura adalah putrinya dan Mikoto. Lalu, Sakura pun mengandung anak haram.

Fugaku hanya bisa termenung sembari memeluk Mikoto. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman dari Kami-sama atas kematian Hanare dan juga bayi mereka.

.

.

Itachi masih memeluk Sakura yang menangis terisak. Sasuke sendiri memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dari nii-chan," isak Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Sasuke memandang Sakura, "Kita akan kabur malam ini."

"Kalian bisa memakai apartemenku yang ada di Paris, Sasuke." Itachi memandang Sasuke, "Aku memberikan apartemen itu untukmu. Aku akan membantu kalian kabur."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membalas kebaikan kakaknya itu. Dia memandang Sakura yang menangis dalam pelukan kakak sulungnya itu.

.

Keluarga Uchiha bagaikan hancur malam itu. Tidak ada yang keluar untuk makan malam. Baru kali ini meja makan keluarga Uchiha kosong tanpa ada seorang pun.

Sakura memeluk perutnya, dimana terdapat bayi yang hidup di dalamnya. Bayi yang akan tumbuh dan lahir, bayinya dan juga kakaknya.

Sasuke muncul sembari membawa koper berisi pakaiannya dan juga Sakura. Malam ini dia dan Sakura akan pergi ke Paris. Malam ini, dia akan memulai hidupnya yang baru bersama Sakura. Memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai calon orang tua.

.

Sakura memeluk Itachi yang mengantarkan mereka ke bandara. Tengah malam begini, mereka kabur secara diam-diam menuju bandara. Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak ingin berpisah dari kakaknya, berpisah dari kakaknya dan juga keluarganya. Tetapi, jika dia tetap berada di rumah itu, dia tidak akan bisa bersama dengan kakaknya.

"Jaga Sakura, Sasuke." Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura yang terisak sembari memeluk boneka panda pemberian kakaknya.

"Pasti."

"Kabari aku jika keponakanku itu lahir. Jangan biarkan Sakura bertindak sembarangan, apalagi dengan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya itu."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jaga dirimu, Sakura." Itachi tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sakura.

Sakura masih terisak, dia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dari Itachi.

"Hn. Ayo kita berangkat, Sakura." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk memasuki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Paris. Dimana mereka akan memulai hidup baru, tanpa orang tua dan teman-teman. Hanya mereka berdua saja.

Itachi memandang Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan menjauh. Dia hanya bisa berharap jika kedua adiknya akan bahagia dengan pilihan hidup mereka.

Sakura duduk di dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju Perancis, dimana dia akan memulai hidup barunya. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang, sesekali kakaknya itu menawarkan makanan yang diinginkannya.

Memandang keluar jendelanya, air matanya kembali mengalir. Dia harus bisa kuat. Ini demi dirinya, bayinya dan juga kakaknya.

.

Itachi masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menemukan kakeknya sedang meneguk wine.

"Dari mana, Itachi?" tanya Madara.

Itachi mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Madara.

"Aku mengantarkan Sasori ke club malam."

Madara memandang Itachi dan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Aku tahu kamu berbohong, Itachi." Madara meneguk winenya, "Kamu membantu kedua adikmu untuk kabur, bukan?"

Itachi mengambil botol wine dan menuang ke dalam gelasnya. Meneguknya, Itachi menatap kakeknya.

"Ya. Mereka saling mencintai, apa salahnya jika mereka bersatu?"

"Tentu saja itu salah, Itachi. Kamu tahu sendiri bukan, jika dalam klan kita tidak pernah ada sejarahnya pernikahan sedarah."

"Cinta itu alami, kek. Siapapun bisa jatuh cinta."

"Tapi tidak dengan cinta sedarah!" Madara menatap Itachi dengan tajam, "Aku akan mencoret nama mereka berdua dari silsilah keluarga ini."

Itachi meneguk winenya.

"Aku pikir Sakura adalah cucu kesayangan kakek. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka menetap disini, Sakura pasti akan kehilangan bayi yang di kandungnya."

Madara mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Dia mengandung anak haram. Bukan begitu?" tanya Madara.

"Aku sendiri memaklumi bagaimana Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura," ucap Itachi, "Dari dulu, mereka berdua memang dekat. Aku sudah menduganya jika mereka akan bersatu suatu hari nanti."

"Cukup Itachi!" intonasi suara Madara meninggi, "Jangan bicarakan mereka di hadapanku. Mulai sekarang, kamu akan menjadi satu-satunya pewaris Uchiha."

Itachi meneguk winenya ketika Madara meninggalkannya sendiri. Biarpun dia menjadi pewaris Uchiha, dia akan tetap memberikan bagian warisannya kepada Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat ketika mereka sampai di Paris. Kota yang terkenal dengan fashionnya yang selalu menjadi trend. Naik taksi, mereka segera menuju apartemen dimana mereka akan tinggal.

"Nii-chan pernah ke Perancis?" tanya Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Hn. Belum. Tetapi Itachi sudah memberikan alamat dan nomor kamar apartemennya kepadaku, juga kunci kamarnya."

Sakura memandang apartemen megah yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka segera menuju kamar bernomor 238. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat nomor kamar kakaknya itu. kakaknya itu memang selalu pintar membuat kejutan, bagaimana nomor kamarnya itu menandakan tanggal lahirnya dan juga Sakura.

"Ayo masuk."

Sakura memandang kamar apartemen di hadapannya. Ruangan itu cukup luas dan memiliki dua kamar. Setidaknya, kakaknya menyertakan perabotan rumahnya di dalamnya.

"Mulai sekarang kehidupan kita tidak mudah." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan mencium tengkuk adiknya itu.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan," bisik Sasuke, "Aku akan menjadi pelayan cafe, atau apapun itu. Kamu cukup diam disini dan beristirahat saja, aku tidak ingin kamu kelelahan dan menyebabkan bayi yang kamu kandung kenapa-napa."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya. kakaknya rela bekerja serabutan untuk menghidupinya dan juga bayi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, nii-chan, " bisik Sakura.

"Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

Sasuke bangun pagi-pagi dan memandang Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Telur gulung dan juga tempura. Tetapi dia cukup bersyukur dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya bisa memasak itu." Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "Aku juga sudah membawakan bento untuk nii-chan."

"Tidak apa." Sasuke tersenyum, "Sebaiknya aku segera sarapan dan mencari pekerjaan."

.

"Mikoto, sudahlah."

Mikoto memeluk boneka milik Sakura, menghiraukan perkataan Fugaku.

"Mikoto, ayo makanlah." Fugaku menyodorkan sesendok bubur.

Mikoto diam.

"Aku hanya ingin Sakura."

Fugaku menarik nafas panjang. Kepergian putri bungsunya itu membuat semuanya terasa hampa.

.

Sasuke menyeka keringat di dahinya. Dia sudah berkeliling kota dan mencari pekerjaan untuknya. Hasilnya masih tidak terlihat, dia hanya berkeliling tanpa membuahkan hasil. Mencari pekerjaan serabutan seperti ini sungguh tidaklah mudah.

Hampir menjelang pukul delapan malam, Sasuke belum juga menemukan pekerjaan. Pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntungannya.

"Tadaima." Sasuke membuka pintu dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-nii." Sakura muncul dengan pakaian rumahannya. Terlihat bagaimana wajah ayu itu menjadi pucat, juga dengan perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura? Kamu terlihat begitu pucat." Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mencium bibir adiknya itu sekilas.

"Humm.. aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum sendu, "Tidak ada makan malam, Sasuke-nii. Hanya ada sebuah mie instan dan sedikit nasi. Aku lupa meminta uang padamu untuk belanja."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan mengelus surai merah muda milik Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa, kamu sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke disertai gelengan dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak lapar. Nasi dan mie instan itu untuk Sasuke-nii saja, nii-chan pasti lelah setelah mencari pekerjaan seharian ini."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura dan membawa adiknya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan membuatkan mie instan untuk kita," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura sudah terlihat ingin protes, namun dengan cepat Sasuke membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang panjang.

"Ini bukan untukmu, tetapi untuk anak kita." Sasuke tersenyum, "Ingat apa kata Itachi-nii? Kamu harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jadi, sekarang duduk saja dan tunggu aku memasak mie instan."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang kembali keluar. Selama hamil, dia menjadi sangat cengeng dan sensitif.

.

Sasuke membawa semangkuk mie rebus dan juga sepiring nasi. Dia mendudukan diri di sebelah Sakura yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Makanlah, Sakura." Sasuke menyodorkan sesendok mie kepada Sakura.

"Nii-chan dahulu saja, aku masih kenyang." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ini demi bayi kita, Sakura. Jangan membantahku!"

Sedikit merengut kesal, Sakura melahap mie yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke. Setelah itu, barulah kakaknya juga melahap mie itu. Malam itu, mereka makan dari mangkuk yang sama juga sendok yang sama.

Sakura memeluk kakaknya itu setelah makan malam yang sederhana itu selesai. Dia bahagia andaikan kakaknya ada disisinya, andaikan dia bisa selalu bersama kakaknya dan juga bayi yang sedang mereka kandung.

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang euro kepada Sakura yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada bahan makanan untuk sarapan, Sasuke-nii. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dan menyerahkan lembaran uang itu kepada Sakura.

"Tidak apa. Gunakan uang ini untuk berbelanja keperluan dapur, gunakan juga untuk keperluanmu dan juga bayi kita. Aku harus mencari pekerjaan, tidak mungkin kita akan terus mengandalkan uang yang ada di tabungan kita."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Kakaknya pasti terbebani dengan kehidupan yang mereka jalani sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-nii," bisik Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, Sakura." Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut, "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

Sakura mengantarkan kakaknya hingga pintu apartemen mereka, hingga kakaknya hilang di balik pintu lift.

.

.

Sakura berjalan memasuki supermarket yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemen yang dia tempati. Matanya menatap setumpuk tomat dan langsung mengambilnya, entah mengapa dia sangat ingin memakan banyak tomat hari ini. Tersenyum, dia mengelus perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit.

"Jadi, kamu juga menyukai tomat seperti Papamu ya, sayang." Sakura tersenyum lalu mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkasnya.

Langkahnya terhenti, ketika melihat beberapa pelajar perancis yang berjalan memasuki supermarket sembari tertawa-tawa. Sejenak, dia menjadi teringat dengan Ino dan juga teman-temannya. Senyum getir terpatri di wajahnya.

Dia masih enam belas tahun, dia masih ingin menjadi seorang pelajar yang bersenang-senang di bangku sekolah. Melempari guru dengan kertas, atau membolos di jam pelajaran dan banyak kesenangan lainnya. Meski begitu, dia cukup bahagia dengan kehadiran buah cintanya dan kakaknya yang kini tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

Sakura merogoh saku celananya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit ketika melihat Caller ID di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Ino." Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Sakuraaaa! Aku dengar kamu sudah tidak bersekolah lagi!" terdengar suara cempreng Ino di seberang sana.

"Iya Ino. Ceritanya sangat panjang. Aku kabur bersama Sasuke-nii dan kini berada di Paris. Kedua orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan Gaara-nii, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kabur."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Naruto-nii. Oh Sakura, aku benar-benar kesepian tanpamu. Liburan musim panas ini, aku akan meminta ayahku untuk liburan ke perancis lalu aku akan mengunjungimu. Kirimkan saja alamat apartemenmu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan menyeka air matanya.

"Sudah dulu ya, Sakura. Sebentar lagi guru akan datang, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku menyayangimu."

Sakura memandang ponselnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Ino."

.

.

Sasuke menyeka keringat di dahinya, dia sudah berkali-kali masuk ke toko yang ada dan tidak mendapatkan satupun pekerjaan.

"Copeeettt!"

Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang kini berteriak ketika dompetnya di bawa kabur oleh seorang lelaki. Dengan sigap, Sasuke berlari untuk mengejar pemuda itu. Mengetahui ada yang mengejarnya, pencopet itu berlari semakin kencang. Untung saja Sasuke dulunya mantan atlit basket dan juga karate, dengan cepat dia bisa menyusul pencopet itu dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"Ampuni aku.. ampun.."

Gadis berambut coklat itu berhasil menyusul mereka dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Sasuke segera mengambil dompet itu dari tangan pencopet dan menyerahkannya kepada gadis itu, setelah pencopet itu ditangkap oleh polisi yang kebetulan berjaga.

"Hn, ini milikmu." Sasuke menyerahkan dompet itu.

"Um.. terimakasih." Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu, "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Matsuri, terimakasih banyak um..."

"Sasuke."

"Ah- Sasuke." Matsuri membungkukan badannya.

"Hn. Sama-sama." Sasuke segera membalikan badannya dan berjalan untuk mencari pekerjaan kembali.

"Sasuke!" panggil Matsuri, "Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab.

"Hn. Tidak usah."

"Lalu, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Matsuri lagi.

"Mencari pekerjaan."

Matsuri tersenyum lagi.

"Aku memiliki lowongan pekerjaan, apa kamu mau?"

.

Sasuke memandang sebuah cafe yang ternyata berada tidak jauh dari apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Dia harus berterimakasih kepada Matsuri karena telah menawarkannya sebuah pekerjaan, meski hanya menjadi seorang pelayan cafe. Setidaknya, dia masih bisa menghidupi Sakura dan juga bayinya.

"Kamu bisa berbahasa Perancis?" tanya Matsuri disertai gelengan kepala Sasuke.

"Baiklah, layani saja mereka dengan bahasa Inggrismu itu. aku harus melayani pelanggan yang lain. Semoga berhasil!"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum keluar dari pantry dan mencoba untuk beramah tamah kepada pelanggan yang datang. Beberapa gadis-gadis menjerit melihatnya dan berebut untuk memesan pesanan kepadanya, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

"Oh bung! Kau begitu disukai para gadis!"

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai melayani beberapa pelanggan menatap seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir rendah, kulitnya yang putih mengingatkannya akan Sai.

"Hn."

"Kamu pelayan baru disini, bukan?" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Louis, dan aku sendiri juga baru tiga bulan bekerja disini."

Sasuke menjabat tangan Louis.

"Hn. Sasuke."

"Hei! Jangan berbincang-bincang begitu!" Matsuri berteriak, "Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk melayani beberapa meja!"

Sasuke dengan sigap segera melayani beberapa pelanggan yang datang, begitu juga dengan Louis.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya dan tersenyum. Mungkin dia bisa memasakan makan malam untuk kakaknya itu. Dia sudah cukup merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam, setidaknya dia bisa menebus rasa bersalahnya itu.

.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa saat jam istirahat. Perutnya terasa begitu nyeri tanda minta diisi, sedari pagi dia belum makan apapun. Louis sedang menyantap makan siangnya, ugghh.. dia benar-benar lapar.

"Sasuke tidak makan?" Matsuri datang dengan kotak bekalnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Kruuuyyyyuuuukkkkk!_

Matsuri tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan menyerahkan kotak bekalnya.

"Untukmu."

Sasuke melirik kotak bekal milik Matsuri, masih enggan menerima bekal yang diberikan Matsuri.

"Terimalah! Jangan malu!" Matsuri memberikan kotak bekalnya dengan paksa.

"Kamu tidak makan siang?" tanya Sasuke memandang Matsuri.

Matsuri menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang diet."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menyantap bekal milik Matsuri. Sejenak, dia teringat dengan adiknya itu. Apakah dia sudah makan?

.

.

Sasuke mengenakan jaketnya dan berjalan keluar dari cafe tempatnya bekerja. Mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk bisa sampai di apartemennya dan Sakura. Memandang arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul delapan malam, Sakura pasti menunggunya pulang

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika Matsuri menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?" tanya Sasuke.

Matsuri menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepadanya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Itu burger untukmu. Ambil saja." Matsuri tersenyum, "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke cafe. Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memandang dua kantung burger yang diberikan Matsuri. Sepertinya dia memiliki oleh-oleh untuk Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan merasakan apartemennya itu sedikit lenggang. Dia bisa mendengar suara televisi yan menyala, berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dia menemukan Sakura tertidur di sofa. Dadanya terasa sesak melihatnya, dia menghampiri adiknya dan mengelus pipi gembil itu dengan lembut.

"Uggghh.." Sakura membuka matanya, "Sasuke-nii?"

"Hn, apa aku membangunkanmu?" Sasuke meletakan kantung burger itu dan mengecup bibir adiknya itu singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Sasuke-nii? Apakah kamu mendapatkannya?" tanya Sakura membelai pipi kakaknya itu.

"Hn. Aku mendapatkannya, aku juga membawakanmu burger."

"Benarkah?" Sakura memandang kakaknya dengan ceria lalu membelai perutnya, "Apa kamu mendengar itu sayang? Papamu membawakanmu burger."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Aku membuatkan nii-chan nasi goreng ekstra tomat, sebaiknya nii-chan segera mandi dan makan malam."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman yang lembut dan panjang sebelm melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Tak terasa, hampir satu bulan mereka tinggal di Perancis dan harus kerja keras untuk bisa hidup. Sasuke sudah bisa membaur dengan kehidupan di Perancis, dia sudah memiliki dua orang teman, yaitu Matsuri dan Louis.

Sasuke sedang melangkahkan kakinya pulang ketika Matsuri menyusul langkahnya. Dia memang agak pulang terlambat karena cafe ramai sekali dengan pengunjung.

"Hai Sasuke!" Matsuri tersenyum. Tentu saja, dia mengagumi bagaimana tampannya Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya melirik Matsuri.

"Dimana rumahmu, Sasuke?" tanya Matsuri.

"Apartemen di seberang sana."

"Apartemen itu dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang memiliki banyak uang. Jangan-jangan, kamu itu orang yang kaya? Lalu kenapa sekarang bekerja di sebuah cafe kecil?" Matsuri tidak henti-hentinya bertanya.

"Hn. Banyak hal yang terjadi." Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya.

"Oh ya Sasuke, apa kamu memiliki seorang kekasih?" tanya Matsuri lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab.

"Hn."

Matsuri tersenyum lebar, dia artikan jawaban Sasuke itu sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Besok hari gajian dan itu gaji pertamamu," ucap Matsuri, "Kamu akan menggunakannya untuk apa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Mungkin gaji pertamanya bisa dia gunakan untuk membeli sesuatu untuk Sakura.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli."

.

Itachi memandang buku tabungannya yang berisi angka-angka dengan nominal yang menakjubkan. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi asistennya.

"Kakashi, kirimkan separuh tabunganku untuk Sasuke."

.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika gajinya telah keluar. Matsuri juga membawakannya banyak makanan dari cafe. Sasuke bersykur, karena Matsuri begitu baik padanya.

Langkah kakinya melewati toko pakaian ibu hamil. Tersenyum, dia mungkin bisa membelikan beberapa potong pakaian untuk Sakura. Dia melihat Sakura memakai pakaian yang kekecilan dengan perut yang sudah membesar dan membuncit itu.

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika Sasuke membawakannya banyak makanan dan juga pakaian. Sebuah kecupan diberikan Sasuke di dahinya.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke-nii? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu dan juga ulang tahunku," ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Ini gaji pertamaku. Aku membelikanmu baju dan juga boneka untukmu."

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, dia cukup terenyuh dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu.

"Sasuke-nii?"

"Ini memang tidak seberapa, tapi aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu dari gaji pertamaku yang bahkan aku hasilkan dengan kerja kerasku sendiri."

Sakura tersenyum dan membawa kakaknya ke dalam ciuman yang panjang. Ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

.

Matsuri tersenyum membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sasuke. Salah satu pekerjanya itu izin tidak masuk kerja karena ingin istirahat di rumah, mungkin dia bisa membuatkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara bel dibunyikan. Memakai pakaian yang ada, dia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Semalam dia melakukan seks yang hebat dengan kakaknya, meski dilakukan dengan hati-hati karena takut melukai buah cinta mereka.

Matsuri sendiri terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Lebih terkejut lagi, melihat perut wanita itu yang membuncit. Sakura sendiri memandang gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Mencari siapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bersambung-**

 **Catatan kecil Author :**

 **Ini apa fanfic lagi eror yak? Di pemberitahuan email banyak banget reviews yang masuk, tapi nggak bisa dibaca. Bahkan yang bisa dibaca nggak ada separonya TT**

 **Katanya teman Sakura emang lagi eror, tapi nggak tau juga. Kalau mungkin emang ternyata settingnya yang salah, mungkin readers atau author lain bisa membantu. Kenapa di kotak review nggak bisa keluar review dari kalian. Jadi Sakura nggak bisa bales satu-satu.**

 **Sakura Cuma bisa ucapin banyak terimakasih untuk yang udah ngereview meski nggak bisa dibaca. Mungkin nanti kalau udah bisa, Sakura bakal bales satu-satu kok.**

 **Ini cerita emang agak aneh ya :3 mungkin bakal tamat di chap depan atau chap depannya lagi. Tergantung ide :3 ini chap paling ancuurrrr XD**

 **Sekian dulu ya! Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mencari siapa?"

Matsuri terkejut memandang wanita berambut pink yang sedang mengelus perutnya yang membuncit itu. Sakura sendiri memandang terheran-heran kepada Matsuri.

"Apa Sasuke ada?" Matsuri memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Sasuke-nii sedang tidur." Sakura tersenyum, "Biar aku bangunkan, masuklah dulu."

"Tidak usah." Matsuri memberikan buah-buahan yang dibelinya, "Aku adalah atasan Sasuke. Dia mengatakan jika sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku kesini untuk mengantarkan buah-buahan itu."

"Sakura? Siapa yang datang?"

Matsuri tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat Sasuke muncul hanya dengan boxer tanpa atasan apapun. Tidak salah lagi, pasti mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Matsuri bisa merasakan dadanya terasa sesak dan berdenyut sakit. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Atasanmu datang, Sasuke-nii." Sakura tersenyum dan memandang kakaknya itu.

"Ah- a-ku hanya ingin menjengukmu, aku pikir k-kamu sedang sakit." Matsuri menjadi sedikit tergagap, "Se-sebaiknya aku pergi."

Sakura memandang keheranan Matsuri yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Dia tahu, jika atasan kakaknya itu menyukai kakaknya.

 **My Lovely Cute Imouto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarangg COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan milik bosnya. Matanya memandang Itachi yang sedang membaca dokumen untuk diteliti. Melihat asistennya datang, Itachi meletakan dokumennya.

"Ada apa, Itachi?"

"Aku ingin kamu ke Perancis untuk melihat keadaan kedua adikku itu. Kirimkan foto-foto mereka, lalu kamu boleh kembali. Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika mereka berdua baik-baik saja."

Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya dan tanpa diperintah langsung menjalankan apa yang menjadi perintah Itachi.

Itu yang Itachi suka dari Kakashi, selalu cepat tanggap dan begitu sayang dengannya dan keluarganya.

Dia mengenal Kakashi saat pria berambut putih itu menjabat sebagai guru matematika di sekolahnya. Dia dulu adalah pemuda yang nakal, berteman dengan si abstrak Tobi, si preman pierching Pein dan si pembuat petasan, Deidara. Dia dan gengnya yang dijuluki Akatsuki selalu berulah dan membuat onar, semua guru membenci mereka. Tetapi tidak dengan Kakashi.

Guru matematika yang satu itu selalu menyayangi mereka dan bisa menjadikan mereka teman, bukan murid yang harus dijauhi. Mereka bahkan tidak sengaja mendengar Kakashi ingin mengajar kesembilan muridnya itu dengan jaminan jika dia tidak berhasil, maka dia rela untuk dipecat.

Semenjak saat itulah, dirinya dan teman-temannya mulai berubah. Kakashi bahkan dengan senang hati memberikan tambahan pelajaran ketika sepulang sekolah. Nilai-nilai mereka yang tadinya jelek mulai meningkat secara perlahan, bahkan Itachi bisa menyerobot peringkat ketiga di kelasnya.

Awalnya, banyak yang menduga jika mereka melakukan kerja sama kecurangan agar mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Namun mereka bisa membuktikan jika semua yang dituduhkan tidak benar.

Sejak saat itulah, Itachi menganggap Kakashi seperti ayah kedua baginya. Dia menjadikan Kakashi sebagai tangan kanannya saat dia mulai memimpin perusahaan. Dia juga menyuruh Kakashi untuk melindungi kedua adiknya saat masih di sekolah dulu.

Tetapi semuanya sudah berubah kini. Kedua adiknya berada di Perancis, adik perempuannya sedang hamil dan ibunya menjadi depresi.

.

.

Fugaku bukannya tidak tahu, ini adalah karma untuknya. Hanare pasti menuntut balas dan sedang tertawa di alam sana ketika melihatnya begitu menderita. Kedua anaknya sekarang entah berada di mana, dengan anak bungsunya yang mengandung seorang anak haram. Dan sekarang istrinya depresi karena kepergian putri mereka.

"Mikoto, ayo makanlah." Fugaku menyodorkan sesendok bubur.

Mikoto tidak menjawab. Pandangannya kosong dan hanya memeluk boneka milik Sakura. Selama satu bulan, Mikoto masih menangis dan menjerit-jerit memanggil nama putri bungsu mereka. Tetapi sekarang, Mikoto sudah berhenti menangis dan hanya memeluk boneka putri kesayangan mereka.

"Mikoto, makanlah. Kamu bisa sakit jika begini," ucap Fugaku.

"Aku ingin Sakura." Mikoto memandang Fugaku dengan wajahnya yang pucat, "Bawakan Sakura padaku. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya."

Haruskah dia mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan membawa kedua anaknya yang telah mencoreng klannya kembali?

.

.

"Aku pikir, dia menyukaimu, nii-chan."

Sasuke yang sedang menyantap sup misonya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Atasanmu itu, tentu saja."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang tiba-tiba meledak. Mood ibu hamil memang membuat adiknya itu menjadi berfikiran aneh-aneh. Dia mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menyukaiku? Kamu cemburu?" Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya.

"Bukannya begitu, dia sangat cantik dan juga baik. Dia juga terlihat begitu dewasa dan mapan."

Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura yang membuncit, merasakan kehadiran buah cinta mereka. Meski mereka adalah kakak beradik, dia tetap mencintai Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memisahkan mereka.

"Biarpun dia menyuakaiku, aku tetap akan mencintaimu." Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sejak kapan nii-chan pintar menggombal!" Sakura tertawa ketika Sasuke mulai mengecup bibirnya, bahkan tangan kakaknya itu sudah menjamah payudaranya yang tidak memakai bra.

"Sakuraahh.. kau membuat sesuatu dibawah sana menegang," bisik Sasuke.

"Kita baru melakukannya semalam," ucap Sakura.

"Aku janji, kita akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti anak kita."

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah panjang ketika kakaknya itu membawanya ke dalam kamar. Dan dimulailah pergulatan panas mereka diatas ranjang.

.

.

"Berhentilah menangis, Matsuri. Itu membuat wajahmu terlihat jelek." Louis membawakan Matsuri secangkir teh.

"Hiks.. tetapi aku tidak tahu jika dia sudah memiliki istri. Jika itu kekasihnya aku masih bisa memakluminya."

"Mungkin saja itu hanya kekasihnya, atau adiknya, lagi pula Sasuke itu kan tampan. Tidak aneh jika dia sudah memiliki kekasih atau bahkan istri."

Matsuri mengelap air matanya dengan tissu yang diberikan oleh Louis.

"Kamu terlihat seperti seorang gay ketika mengatakan hal itu." Matsuri tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Louis ikut tersenyum. Dia bersyukur akhirnya atasannya yang biasanya ceria itu bisa kembali tertawa dan tersenyum.

 **oOo My Lovely Imouto oOo**

Matsuri memandang Sasuke yang menyerahkan amplop kepadanya.

"Apa ini, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Itu uang untuk menebus semua kebaikanmu. Aku akan berhenti dan mencari pekerjaan lain."

Matsuri memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut. Apa-apaan pemuda itu!

"Sasuke? Kamu pasti bercanda." Matsuri mencoba tertawa.

"Aku tahu kamu menyukaiku, maka dari itu aku tidak mau merusak hubungan pertemanan kita. Aku tidak mau bekerja dengan perasaan canggung yang ada diantara kita."

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke." Matsuri menyerahkan amplop itu kepada Sasuke, "Aku tahu kamu itu sangat tampan. Pasti sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, aku saja yang geer dan menganggapmu tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Kamu masih bisa bekerja disini, Sasuke. Jangan pikirkan perasaanku."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumya. Matsuri memang gadis yang sangat baik.

.

Udara malam Perancis begitu dingin. Tidak biasanya Perancis menerima angin dingin di musim panas seperti ini. Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya ketika berjalan keluar cafe.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke!" Louis melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke yang di respon dengan anggukan.

"Sasuke! Aku pulang denganmu!" Matsuri mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Sejenak, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Sasuke hanya terdiam, memandang beberapa pasangan yang sedang tertawa penuh kebahagiaan.

"Sebenarnya, dia itu kekasihmu atau istrimu?" tanya Matsuri memandang Sasuke.

"Hn, dia calon istriku."

"Aa." Matsuri tersenyum pahit, "Dia gadis yang cantik juga sangat manis. Berapa usia kandungannya?"

"Menuju lima bulan."

Matsuri semakin tersenyum pahit. Beruntung sekali gadis yang mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Pria tampan itu, rela bekerja hingga larut malam hanya untuk keluarga kecilnya itu. Matsuri benar-benar iri dengan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Kamu melamun."

Matsuri memandang Sasuke dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu berasal dari Jepang?" Matsuri memandang Sasuke, "Soalnya dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-nii'"

"Hn."

"Aku juga berasal dari Jepang." Matsuri menerawang jauh, "Aku dilahirkan di Jepang hingga berumur lima tahun, lalu kedua orang tuaku pindah ke Perancis."

"Hn. Begitukah?"

"Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang, kasihan calon istrimu pasti menunggumu." Matsuri tersenyum.

"Hn."

.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan melepas sepatunya. Dia memandang Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan perut yang membuncit. Dia sungguh menyayangi adiknya itu. Dia selalu mencintai adiknya itu.

Mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut, Sasuke segera merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya, dia merindukan Sakura dan buah cinta mereka.

.

Itachi memandang foto-foto yang dikirimkan Kakashi kepadanya. Dia senang adik-adiknya bisa hidup dengan bahagia sekarang. Dia bisa mellihat foto dimana Sasuke bekerja di sebuah cafe, atau Sakura yang sedang berbelanja di supermarket.

"Syukurlah, kalian berdua baik-baik saja."

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Sakura memandang sup tahu dengan ekstra tomat yang sudah matang itu, dia berniat mengantarkan sup itu kepada kakaknya. Beberapa hari ini, kakaknya itu selalu pulang malam karena cafe sedang ramai-ramainya. Dia berinisiatif sendiri untuk mengantarkan makan malam untuk kakaknya itu.

Memakai jaketnya, Sakura berjalan keluar apartemennya sembari mengelus perutnya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kamu merindukan papamu, bukan?" Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura bisa sampai di cafe tempat kakaknya bekerja. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari kakaknya diantara pengunjung yang ramai.

"Sasuke, lihat tidak, ada wanita hamil yang tidak mendapatkan tempat," ucap Louis.

Sasuke mengintip dari jendela pantry dan terkejut melihat siapa yang dimaksud Louis. Dia langsung bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari pantry untuk menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat bingung itu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat kakaknya menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-nii!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Sakura? Udara dingin tidak baik bagi kehamilanmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-nii." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan makan malam untuk Sasuke-nii. Nii-chan sudah bekerja keras, jadi aku datang kesini untuk mengantarkan makan malam."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Terkadang adiknya itu bisa bertindak nekat, meski dia tahu jika niat adiknya itu baik.

"Kita ke pantry saja, Sakura."

Louis bersiul ketika Sasuke masuk sembari menggandeng Sakura dan mendudukan adiknya itu di salah satu sofa yang ada disana.

"Pantas saja Matsuri patah hati, dia sungguh cantik." Louis mengedipkan matanya dan mendapatkan pelototan dari Sasuke.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu, Sasuke." Louis terkikik geli.

"Louis! Aku membutuhkanmu di meja nomor 9!" Matsuri memasuki pantry dan terkejut melihat Sakura. Entah mengapa, hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Selamat malam, Matsuri-san." Sakura sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Sakura." Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan Sakura, "Maafkan aku, Matsuri. Dia menyusulku kemari untuk mengantarkan makan malam."

"Tidak apa." Matsuri menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kamu calon istri idaman, um.."

"Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura." Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah Sakura. Sebaiknya aku melihat yang lainnya." Matsuri mencoba tersenyum dan berjalan keluar pantry. Sial! Dia bahkan masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Makan malamlah dulu, Sasuke-nii." Sakura membuka kotak bekalnya, "Aku akan menunggumu hingga selesai bekerja."

"Aku sampai jam sebelas malam disini," ucap Sasuke, "Sebaiknya kamu pulang, Sakura."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau bersama Sasuke-nii! Dia juga ingin bersama Papanya." Sakura mengusap perutnya.

"Hn. Asal tidak melukainya aku tidak masalah."

.

.

Matsuri tersenyum ketika Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan keluar dari cafenya. Tidak, mereka akan menikah dan dia tidak boleh menangis. Toh masih banyak pemuda yang mencintainya.

"Matsuri? Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Louis, "Mau aku antarkan pulang? kebetulan aku bawa motor."

Mungkin dia bisa membuka hatinya untuk Louis.

.

"Lihat itu, Sasuke-nii! Aku tidak tahu jika menara eiffel bisa terlihat begitu cantik di malam hari!" Sakura menunjuk menara eiffel yang tinggi menjulang dengan lampu-lampu yang membuatnya semakin terlihat indah.

Sasuke mencubit hidung Sakura sebelum menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kamu terlalu norak, Sakura."

"Mou!" Sakura merengut kesal, "Siapa yang tidak memperbolehkanku untuk keluar?"

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin bayi kita kenapa-napa, Sakura." Sasuke mengelus rambut adiknya dengan lembut.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia ketika mereka melewati jalanan malam Perancis. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kepada Sakura. Meski hanya berdua, mereka bahagia dengan kehidupannya.

.

.

"Mikoto, makanlah. Bahkan makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutmu tidak ada lima sendok setiap harinya." Fugaku berkata kepada istrinya yang sedang memeluk boneka Sakura diatas ranjangnya.

Tubuh istrinya itu bahkan semakin lama semakin kurus, pipinya cekung, kantung mata hitam yang melingkar, dan wajahnya yang kuyu. Dalam hati Fugaku sendiri sangat sedih melihat kondisi istrinya itu. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat istrinya kembali seperti semula.

"Mikoto, jangan seperti ini terus," ucap Fugaku.

"Aku hanya ingin Sakura." Mikoto berujar dengan lirih, "Aku ingin memeluk Sakura dan Sasuke. Aku merindukan mereka, aku ingin bertemu mereka."

Fugaku menarik nafas panjang.

"Kamu kan tahu, jika kamu tidak mungkin bisa bertemu dengan keduanya."

Mikoto memandang Fugaku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa karena mereka terlahir dari rahim yang sama?"

"Sakura telah mengandung anak haram, Mikoto." Fugaku mengelus surai hitam istrinya itu, "Makanlah, Mikoto."

"Aku tidak mau." Mikoti menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya ingin Sasuke dan Sakura. Memang kenapa kalau Sakura mengandung anak haram? Anak itu juga cucu kita. aku hanya ingin mereka."

Fugaku merasa bimbang. Haruskah dia membawa Mikoto menemui keduanya?

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

 _Tingtong.._

Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu apartemennya ketika mendengar bel dibunyikan. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini?

Emeraldnya membulat tidak percaya melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kaa-chan? Tou-chan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bersambung-**

 **Balasan Review :**

Hesty Clair : sudah..

Aiko Keinara : hhehehe.. makasih senpai :)

Mikahiro Shinra :

Azizaanr : Yang pasti tahun depan masuk Universitas :D

Piiiipppp : sudah..

Septemberstep : sudah di lanjut..

Narakim G : Makasih senpai :)

Yoktf : hehe.. di tunggu aja endingnya ya.. makasih senpai, ini sudah di updet..

Exofujo12 : sudah..

Ein Mikara : haahahahha..

Hanazono Yuri : Alur emang banyak yang kecepetan, emang di sengaja ada perusak hubungan, tapi nggak sampe parah :)

: Hahaha.. terkadang sebel yah kalo ada kata TBC XD

Cherryma : sudah di updet..

Qren : nggak janji ya..

Queenshila : di tunggu aja endingnya..

Ocakosaria : ini sudah di updet..

Manda Vvidenarint : chap depan mungkin tamat.. tapi nggak tau juga :3

Juju Lily : masalah marga, bisa dilihat di chap depan :D

Jey Sakura : sudah di updet..

Mikahiro Shinra : drmatis yak? #plak

Aiko Keinara : sudah..

Guest : sudah di updet..

.129357 : tapi author nggak tega bikin anaknya sakit parah atau cacat gitu :"

Niwa-chan : emang agak aneh kalo Sakura jadi adiknya Sasuke :3 biar greget aja :D bang Sasu kan emang sok cool #plak. Ini sudah di updet..

Fukinyan : hahaha.. sebenarnya aku juga baru nyadar liat review kamu :3 makanya alurnya agak sedikit dirubah XD

Flashesfox : Yap.. Sasuke kan emang gitu XD

Ryuhara Shanchi : niatnya sih gitu.. tapi nanti keluar alur jadinya :3

Idda : jangan panggil onii-chan nee, Sakura itu cewek tulen.. berasa pindah gender di panggil Onii-chan XD gak janji ya.. :D sudah di updet..

Namikaze lee : sudah..

Leedidah : Hahahaha.. aku nggak bisa komen apa-apa dah XD sudah di lanjut..

Dewazz : semoga aja happy ending :)

Sasara Keiko : Hahahaha..

 **Yap.. sekian dulu balasan review dari Sakura. Maap nggak bisa updet kilat.. ini juga bisa updet karena pelajaran belum terlalu banyak :D tapi tugas udah numpuk aja XD Sakura ucapin banyak terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca dan ngikutin fict ini sampai sekarang, hikss..**

 **Maap kalau ada yang belum ketulis, atau salah tulis nama.. sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kaa-chan? Tou-chan?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Ibunya duduk di kursi roda dengan wajah yang seperti mayat hidup, sedangkan ayahnya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sakura!" Mikoto bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat, "Kaa-chan merindukanmu."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia masih terlalu shock untuk menerima semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Rasanya, sebuah tombak langsung menghantam dadanya ketika melihat bagaimana ibunya terlihat kurus dan rapuh, berbeda dengan ibunya yang biasanya.

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, terkejut melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung ke apartemennya.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

 **My Lovely Cute Imouto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarangg COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Sasuke duduk di sofa sembari menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan erat. Di hadapan mereka, kedua orang tua mereka duduk. Ketegangan menguar ketika mata Sasuke dan Fugaku beradu pandang.

Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saja. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia merasa ketakutan sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan kembali. Aku tidak mau kembali jika pada akhirnya dipisahkan dari Sakura."

Tanpa disuruh berbicara, Sasuke langsung angkat bicara. Dia tidak peduli jika kedua orang tuanya akan marah dan memukulnya, tetapi dia hanya tidak ingin dipisahkan dari Sakura. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dari adiknya yang sangat dia cintai itu. Apalagi gadis itu tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka.

"Kaa-san janji, kaa-san tidak akan memisahkan kalian lagi."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya itu.

"Kamu ini bicara apa, Mikoto!" hardik Fugaku, "Kita kesini hanya untuk menemui mereka, bukan membawa mereka pulang."

Mikoto memandang Fugaku dengan pandangan sayunya.

"Fugaku-kun, biar bagaimana pun, mereka adalah anak kita. Aku melahirkannya dengan susah payah, aku membesarkan mereka. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka."

"Dalam keluarga Uchiha, tidak ada yang namanya pernikahan sedarah, Mikoto. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan merestui mereka!" Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya kita pergi, Mikoto."

Mikoto memandang Sakura dan Sasuke dengan pandangan yang terlihat menyedihkan. Tangisan Sakura pecah seketika. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia merindukan ibunya, dia ingin memeluk ibunya dan menangis dalam pelukan hangat ibunya.

"Kaa-chan!"

Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya, dia tidka bisa menahan air matanya ketika melihat bagaimana putri kesayangannya itu menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura."

.

.

"Kenapa Tou-chan jahat sekali pada kita, Sasuke-nii?"

Sakura masih tidak berhenti menangis ketika ibu mereka pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa memeluk Sakura dengan erat tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk digerakan.

Dia sendiri masih shock dengan kedatangan kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana ibunya terlihat begitu rapuh dan kurus. Dia bahkan masih ingat, sewaktu dia kecil ibunya selalu tersenyum padanya. Selalu mengelus rambutnya ketika dia mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, memberinya jus tomat ketika dia menjaga Sakura.

Memang kelihatannya saja, dia tegar. Dalam hatinya, dia ingin menangis dan memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Sekarang dia harus berfikir, langkah apa yang harus dia ambil selanjutnya.

.

.

"Matsuri, kamu tidak akan mempercayai ini!" Louis menyerahkan sebuah majalah kepada Matsuri.

Matsuri membaca deretan huruf yang ada di majalah itu dan terbelalak kaget.

"Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha?"

.

"Berhentilah menangis, Mikoto!" Fugaku memandang istrinya yang menangis sesenggrukan itu.

"Kamu jahat padaku, Fugaku! Sakura dan Sasuke tidak bersalah, kami-sama menciptakan cinta kepada mereka Fugaku-kun!" Mikoto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak bisa menerima mereka sebagai anakku, Mikoto."

.

"Bagaimana, Kakashi?"

Itachi memandang keluar jendela kantornya ketika Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Mikoto-sama dan Fugaku-sama keluar dari apartemen milik Sasuke dan Sakura. Mikoto-sama terlihat menangis, dan Fugaku-sama yang terlihat biasa saja."

Meneguk winenya hingga habis, Itachi menarik nafas panjang.

"Terimakasih atas laporanmu, Kakashi. Kamu boleh pergi."

Kakashi mengundurkan dirinya secara sopan dan pergi keluar ruangan Itachi. Pemuda berambut panjang itu meremas gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Dia sudah menduga, jika ayahnya tidak akan semudah itu memaafkan kedua adiknya. Ayahnya selalu kalah dengan egonya dalam hal apapun.

.

Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura dengan lembut ketika adiknya itu ketiduran setelah menangis seharian. Dia akan menjelaskan kepada Matsuri alasan keterlambatannya, dan semoga saja Matsuri mau mengerti dengan keadaannya.

Mengambil jaketnya, Sasuke memakai sepatunya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemennya. Saat dia masuk ke dalam cafe, Matsuri memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Louis juga tidak menyapanya seperti biasanya dan memandangnya secara aneh.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya dan mengikuti gadis itu menuju ruangannya. Matsuri menyerahkan majalah kepada Sasuke, dan barulah dia mengerti apa yang menyebabkan perubahan kepada Matsuri dan juga Louis.

 **Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha di coret dari silsilah keluarga!**

 _ **Madara Uchiha belum memberi konfirmasi lebih lanjut tentang berita dicoretnya kedua cucunya dari silsilah keluarga. Hingga sekarang, keberadaan mereka berdua tidak dikeahui. Ini saat yang bagus untuk menjatuhkan Uchiha corp yang sedang dilanda masalah pelik seperti ini. Sudah tentu, Itachilah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya pewaris kekayaan Uchiha corp yang melimpah itu.**_

"Jadi, selama ini aku memperkejakan seorang anak konglomerat?" Matsuri memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Jelaskan padaku Sasuke! Jelaskan kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya dari awal!"

Sasuke masih bungkam. Matsuri menarik nafas panjang.

"Kamu adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha kaya, cucu dari pemilik Uchiha corp, dan Sakura adalah adikmu?" Matsuri memandang Sasuke yang masih bungkam, "Katakan Sasuke, apakah penyebab dirimu dan Sakura dicoret dari silsilah keluarga? Karena Sakura mengandung anakmu?"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Sudah seharusnya, Matsuri mengetahui tentang dirinya, apa yang terjadi padanya dan semua kenyataan yang terjadi pada hidupnya.

"Hn. Apa yang kamu katakan itu benar."

"Demi Tuhan! Sasuke!" Matsuri memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Apa yang akan paparazzi katakan jika mengetahuimu ada disini, Sasuke?"

"Aku mohon, jangan katakan kepada siapapun tentang hal ini."

Matsuri menarik nafas panjang.

"Sasuke, aku begitu menyukaimu. Aku sudah melakukan segala hal untukmu. Bolehkah, aku mendapatkan sebuah ciuman?"

Sasuke memandang Matsuri yang memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Matsuri.

Matsuri tidak merasakan sebuah ciuman, melainkan sebuah pelukan yang dia dapatkan. Dia mengerti, jika dia tidak pantas mendapatkan ciuman dari pemuda itu. Biar bagaimanapun, cinta pemuda itu selalu untuk Sakura.

Matsuri tersenyum dan mengelus punggung tegap Sasuke yang sedang memeluknya. Dia tahu, jika dia tidak akan mungkin bisa mendapatkan hati pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, Matsuri."

.

.

"Berhenti menangis, Mikoto." Fugaku memandang istrinya yang kini sedang memunggunginya.

Fugaku langsung membawa Mikoto menuju hotel ternama untuk beristirahat. Mikoto tidak berhenti menangis, Fugaku sendiri hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini.

.

" **Fugaku-kun.."**

 **Fugaku memandang wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.**

" **Hanare?"**

" **Bagaimana kabarmu, Fugaku-kun?" tanya Hanare.**

 **Fugaku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, dia masih memandang Hanare dengan lekat.**

" **Aku minta maaf, Hanare. Aku telah membunuh bayi kita." Fugaku mencoba memeluk Hanare, namun gagal.**

" **Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak mau menerima kehadiran cucumu?" Hanare memandang Fugaku.**

" **Tidak cukupkah Kami-sama menyiksaku dengan kehilanganmu dan anak kita, Hanare? Mengapa Kami-sama juga menyiksaku dengan membuat Sakura mengandung anak haram?!" Fugaku tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Biar bagaimanapun, dia juga lelaki dan lelah memikul beban yang berat.**

" **Kamu tahu, mengapa Sakura tidak mirip dengan anggota keluargamu?" Hanare berjalan mendekati Fugaku, "Itu karena Sakura mirip sekali dengan anak kita yang meninggal dalam kandunganku. Kami-sama memberikan anak kita untuk kamu jaga, dia berada dalam diri Sakura. Kamu seharusnya bisa menerima kedua anakmu, meski Sakura mengandung anak haram dan mereka saling mencintai. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jangan menyesal di kemudian hari jika mereka meninggalkanmu seperti aku meninggalkanmu."**

 **Fugaku bungkam.**

" **Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja, Fugaku-kun." Hanare mendekat dan mencium bibir Fugaku dengan lembut.**

" **Selamat tinggal, Fugaku."**

.

Fugaku membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di kamar hotelnya tepat sebelum dia jatuh terlelap. Matanya memandang ke sebelahnya dan menemukan Mikoto masih terlelap di sampingnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang, dia pikir dia telah kehilangan Mikoto.

Memegang wajahnya, Fugaku bisa merasakan bekas air mata di pipinya. Jadi, Hanare memang datang ke dalam mimpinya? Hanare menciumnya dalam mimpinya itu terasa nyata. Setidaknya, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Fugaku memandang Mikoto yang kini sedang memeluk Sakura yang menangis dalam pelukan istrinya itu. Sasuke sendiri hanya memandang mereka dengan ekspresi datarnya, namun dia bisa kebahagiaan di mata Sasuke.

"Kita akan pulang, Sakura." Mikoto menciumi pipi putrinya itu, "Kaa-san tidak akan memisahkan kalian."

Sakura memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Fugaku berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan lembut. Dia harus merubah sifat egoisnya mulai sekarang.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga adikmu, Sasuke."

.

.

Fugaku langsung memesan tiket untuk pulang ke Jepang malam itu juga. Sasuke dan Sakura membawa barang berharga mereka saja. Matsuri dan Louis bahkan ikut mengantarkan mereka ke bandara.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Matsuri," ucap Sasuke.

Matsuri tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Apapun untukmu, Sasuke. Setidaknya aku mempunyai cerita bahwa seorang Uchiha pernah menjadi bawahanku." Matsuri mencoba tertawa.

Sakura menghampiri mereka dan membungkukan badannya.

"Terimakasih banyak!" Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, Sakura." Matsuri memegang bahu Sakura, "Biar bagaimanapun, derajatmu dan derajatku berbeda."

Sakura memeluk Matsuri dengan erat. Dia tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan gadis itu dengan cara apa. Tanpa Matsuri, kakaknya tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan penghasilan untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka selama di Perancis.

"Sakura, Sasuke, pesawat akan segera berangkat," ucap Mikoto.

Matsuri melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sakura.

"Pesawatmu akan berangkat," ucap Matsuri.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu." Sasuke menepuk bahu Matsuri dan Louis sebelum menggandeng Sakura dan berjalan menjauh.

Matsuri tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Louis menepuk bahunya, buru-buru dia menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menangisi Sasuke." Louis tersenyum, "Aku selalu ada disisimu."

Matsuri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tetapi dia melihat senyuman Louis sangat hangat.

.

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Nii-chan, aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Hn."

"Aku senang kaa-chan dan tou-chan tidak memisahkan kita lagi." Sakura tersenyum lalu mengelus perutnya yang membuncit, "Kamu juga senang kan, sayang?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika adiknya itu mengajak bicara anak mereka. Dia berharap jika semuanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang, mereka akhirnya sampai di Jepang. Itachi rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk menjemput kedua adiknya. Dari jauh, dia sudah merentangkan tangannya ketika melihat surai merah jambu milik Sakura.

"Nii-chan!" Sakura langsung memeluk Itachi dengan erat.

Itachi tersenyum dan balas memeluk adiknya dengan tak kalah eratnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya akan memaafkan kedua adiknya semudah itu. Tetapi melihat senyuman ayahnya, dia yakin ayahnya sudah membuang egonya jauh-jauh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sakura yang sedang mengandung itu, "Sasuke menjagamu dengan baik, bukan?"

"Tentu saja!" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, "Sasuke-nii menjadi Papa yang baik!"

Itachi mengacak rambut Sakura dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Fugaku sendiri melihat perubahan di wajah Mikoto yang terlihat lebih bahagia. Sakura memang membawa keceriaan pada keluarga mereka.

"Aku sudah meminta Ayame untuk memasakan makanan untuk kalian," ucap Itachi sembari menyetir mobilnya.

"Dengarkan itu, Sakura. Kakakmu itu begitu baik." Mikoto mengelus surai merah muda Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Mikoto dengan erat. Dia sungguh merindukan ibunya.

"Jangan banyak gerak, Sakura. Kamu bisa membahayakan bayi kita nanti," pesan Sasuke.

"Huh! Kaa-chan, nii-chan menjadi cerewet!" adu Sakura kepada Mikoto.

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar nada manja milik putrinya itu.

"Itu biasa, Sakura. Tou-sanmu itu selalu cerewet saat kaa-san mengandung dulu." Mikoto mengelus perut Sakura dengan lembut.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Itachi memasuki pelataran mansion Uchiha. Sasuke memandang rumah megah milik keluarganya itu. Sejenak, dia merasa sangat lama meninggalkan rumahnya dan dia merindukannya.

"Kenapa kamu membawa mereka pulang, Fugaku?"

Sasuke dan Sakura yang keluar dari dalam mobil terpaku. Mereka melupakan satu hal, kakeknya lebih berkuasa dari siapapun.

"Kakek?" suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Sakura meremas pakaiannya dengan erat.

"Nii-chan?" cicit Sakura.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura."

"Biar bagaimanapun, mereka adalah anakku, ayah." Fugaku memandang Madara.

"Aku pikir, kamu akan malu membawa mereka pulang." Madara memandang tajam Fugaku.

"Aku mengesampingkan hal itu, ayah." Fugaku menarik nafas panjang, "Aku lebih memilih mengesampingkan egoku dari pada harus kehilangan mereka."

Sakura memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apakah itu benar ayahnya yang selalu saklak dalam segala hal? Ayahnya yang selalu serius? Rasanya, Sakura tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Terserah padamu, Fugaku." Madara membalikan badannya, "Aku tetap tidak akan mengakui mereka sebagai cucuku."

Fugaku menarik nafas panjang dan memandang kedua anaknya. Onyxnya menangkap bagaimana Sakura terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat." Fugaku mengusap puncak kepala Sakura, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura."

.

Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya begitu memasuki kamarnya. Mengusap perutnya, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun, dia hanya ingin tidur dan istirahat. Semua bisa dipikirkan besok.

Sasuke memakai piyamanya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar adiknya. Dia langsung merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura dan memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Dia tahu adiknya sudah tertidur karena kelelahan, dia mengelus perut adiknya dengan lembut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Tou-san sudah berubah, aku yakin kita akan bersatu dan tak akan terpisahkan."

Selanjutnya, Sasuke sudah berkelana ke alam mimpi.

Fugaku tidak tahu harus berkata apapun melihat bagaimana Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dia harus segera melakukan tindakan agar tidak menanggung malu lebih lama.

.

.

Madara tidak terlihat di meja makan ketika sarapan datang. Sasuke maupun Sakura, tidak ada yang berani menanyakan tentang kakeknya itu.

"Sakura, apa jenis kelamin keponakanku?" tanya Itachi memandang Sakura.

"Um.. aku tidak tahu." Sakura menggulum senyum, "Aku dan Sasuke-nii sepakat ingin membuat jenis kelamin bayi ini menjadi kejutan nanti."

"Aku harap dia perempuan, agar catik seperti Sakura," ucap Mikoto.

"Tapi, Sasuke-nii inginnya laki-laki." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang memakan sarapannya.

"Apapun itu, yang terpenting dia lahir dengan selamat." Fugaku meneguk kopinya.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, Sasuke sendiri bersikap biasa saja. Mereka masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap ayah mereka yang menjadi lebih baik. Tetapi, Sakura senang ayahnya mau menerima mereka lagi.

.

"Menikah?!"

Ino tidak bisa menahan jeritannya ketika dia datang ke rumah Sakura. Dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendengar kabar bahwa sahabatnya itu akan menikah. Dia menerima telepon dari Sakura bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah kembali ke Jepang. Dia bahkan rela tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir hanya untuk bertemu sahabatnya.

"Tou-chan memintaku untuk segera menikah dengan Sasuke-nii," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Tapi, kamu baru saja berada disini Sakura." Ino memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku tau Ino. Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan? Menikah dengan Sasuke-nii dan memulai hidup bahagia."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lupa untuk mengundangku." Ino memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Umm... pasti."

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa keluarga Uchiha tidak lakukan. Sakura telah siap dengan gaun pernikahannya, pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan secara besar-besaran.

"Kamu tampak cantik, Sakura." Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti putrinya.

"Apakah Tou-chan benar-benar merestuiku, kaa-chan? Ini rasanya mustahil, Tou-chan bisa menerimaku dan Sasuke-nii," ucap Sakura.

"Tou-san sudah berubah, Sakura." Mikoto merapikan rambut Sakura dan menyerahkan buket bunga untuk putrinya itu, "Tou-san sudah menerima kalian dan anak yang sedang kamu kandung, Sakura."

Sakura memeluk ibunya dengan sangat erat.

"Terimakasih, kaa-chan. Mungkin Saku tidak akan bisa sampai menikah dengan Sasuke-nii tanpa kalian."

Sakura muncul dengan gaun pengantinnya dan membawa sebuket bunga. Ino tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika menjadi pendamping pengantin wanita. Di altar, kakak pantat ayamnya itu telah menunggu dengan jas yang membuatnya tampak gagah. Ayahnya sendiri mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawanya keatas altar, sedangkan Itachi berada di samping Sasuke.

Beberapa tamu undangan berbisik-bisik tentang pernikahan ini. Siapa yang berani menggunjing dengan suara keras seorang Uchiha, jika nyawanya masih ingin selamat. Tidak ada yang berani menentang pernikahan sedarah ini, mengingat betapa berkuasanya Uchiha di Jepang.

"Kamu sangat cantik, Sakura." Sasuke menyempatkan berbisik ketika pendeta membacakan doa.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tersipu malu. Dan ketika mereka selesai membacakan sumpah sehidup semati. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Ino tidak bisa menahan tangisan harunya dalam pelukan Sai, begitu pula dengan Mikoto. Fugaku tersenyum, dia tidak menyesal telah menikahkan kedua anaknya. Meski dia harus menanggung malu.

 _Hanare.. kini semua dosaku sudah terbalaskan. Apakah kami-sama akan mengampuniku?_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Kini, mereka telah mengakhiri penderitaan yang membelenggu keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-nii! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa perutku terasa sakit!"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura ketika adiknya itu merasakan betapa sakitnya ketika akan melahirkan. Kandungan Sakura baru memasuki delapan bulan, dan sepertinya anak mereka ingin segera melihat indahnya dunia.

"Tuan Sasuke, sebaiknya anda keluar." Seorang dokter memasuki ruang bersalin.

"Aku pasti bisa, Sasuke-nii." Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan mencium dahi Sakura sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang bersalin Sakura. Di ruang tunggu seluruh keluarganya hadir, termasuk kakeknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto dengan cemas.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kaa-san. Sakura adalah wanita yang kuat." Itachi tersenyum.

Meski begitu, Sasuke adalah orang yang terlihat cemas. Itachi sendiri baru kali ini melihat adiknya yang kaku itu bisa secemas ini. Apakah kelahiran anak pertama memang membuat semua orang cemas?

Dua jam kemudian, terdengar suara tangisan bayi menggema di dalam ruang bersalin. Seorang suster keluar dengan bayi yang mungil dan berlumuran darah.

"Selama tuan Uchiha, bayi anda laki-laki dan lahir dengan selamat."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, otak jeniusnya masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Sakura sudah diberi penanganan ketika Sasuke masuk. Bayi mereka sedang dibersihkan sebelum diberikan kepada pasangan orang tua yang bahagia itu.

"Dia putra kita, Sasuke-nii." Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya.

"Hn." Sasuke menghapus air matanya yang sempat keluar, "Dia memiliki rambut pink sepertimu."

"Um.. dia pasti akan menjadi anak yang tampan sepertimu, Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Mikoto masuk bersama Fugaku dan Itachi. Mikoto langsung mengendong cucu pertamanya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Lihat itu Fugaku-kun! Kita memiliki cucu laki-laki yang menggemaskan!" Mikoto memandang Fugaku dengan antusias.

Fugaku sama kakunya dengan Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus pipi gembil cucunya yang ada di gendongan istrinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang rawat Sakura dan menemukan kakeknya berdiri di depan ruang rawat.

"Hn."

"Meski aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku ikut bangga." Madara membalikan badannya dan tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih karena telah menjaga Sakura, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Meski kakeknya egois dan saklak, tetapi dia tahu jika kakeknya adalah orang paling baik.

"Hn."

.

Sakura merengut kesal memandang suaminya yang masih tidak mau melepaskan bayi mereka barang sedetik pun. Sasuke terus menerus menggendong putra mereka yang bahkan belum diberi nama. Satu jam yang lalu seluruh keluarga mereka sudah pulang dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-nii! Bayi itu juga ingin tidur diatas ranjangnya!" protes Sakura.

"Hn. Aku masih ingin bersamanya, Sakura." Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan lari-larian, Sasuke-nii. Jadi letakan saja dia di dalam boks bayinya!"

"Hn." Sasuke menghiraukan perkataan Sakura dan masih menggendong bayi mereka. "Hn, Kenji."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Kenji?"

"Hn, nama anak ini." Sasuke menyerahkan bayi mungil itu kepada Sakura, "Uchiha Kenji."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan membelai rambut Kenji dengan pelan.

"Selamat datang di dunia, Uchiha Kenji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Balasan Review :**

Dewazz : yaps.. emang aku nggak bisa bikin yang sad ending.. masih ada epilog di chap selanjutnya :D

Niwa-chann : haha.. maap maap :3 sudah di jawab.. :)

Bandung girl : sudah di lanjut..

Mikahiro shinra : sudah di lanjut..

Septemberstep : sudah di lanjut..

Hestyclair : hahahaha..

Shiraisi mai : sudah di updet..

Exofujo 12 : sudah di jawab di chap ini..

.129357 : nggak tega juga kwkwkwk.. meski tau keadaan medisnya, tetep nggak tega sayanya :(

Sasara Keiko : sudah di update Sasara-chan :D

Yoktf : yap.. emang dibikin nggak terlalu gimana gitu :3

Hanazono Yuri : sudah..

Azizaanr : yaps.. sudah di lanjut..

Idda : panggil Sakura aja.. semuanya sih tergantung ide yang muncul :3 mau di bikin chap panjang, kalo endingnya jalan cerita jadi ngelantur juga ntar ngecewain reader.. :D

Herocyn Akko : sudah.. makasih :)

Fukinyan : sudah.. Sakura mah bukan bidangnya bikin sad ending XD

Queenshila : hehehe.. sudah di jawab semuanya diatas :3

Nethytomatocherry : heheheh.. sudah di update..

: Hahaha.. nggak bisa update kilat sih :3

Manda Vvidenarint : sudah di jawab diatas :D

Uchiha Pioo : makasih.. :) kebetulan saya bukan bidangnya sad ending XD

Alzenardsmr : makasih.. :)

Guest : kayaknya sih udah ada.. lupa di chap berapa XD Sudah di apdet..

 **Yaps.. sudah jadi.. dan kelihatannya jadi aneh? Tapi nggak terlalu anehlah #maksa. Masih aja chap depan buat epilognya, di tunggu aja ya.. semoga bisa update kilat! :D**

 **Maap kalau ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun. Sampai ketemu di epilog!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	9. Chapter 9 : Epilog

Sasuke membuka pintu sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar di hadapannya. Ini adalah rumah barunya dan Sakura, rumah yang dibelinya dari uang tabungannya sendiri.

Ibunya menentang keputusannya untuk membeli rumah sendiri dan membawa keluarga kecilnya bersamanya. Tetapi, dia tida mungkin selalu bergantung kepada kedua orang tuanya terus-menerus. Mikoto akhirnya hanya bisa mengalah.

"Kaa-san sedih, kalian meninggalkan kaa-san." Mikoto yang datang untuk membantu kedua anaknya pindahan itu tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, kaa-chan." Sakura tersenyum sembari memeluk putranya.

"Pasti rumah akan sepi tanpa kalian." Mikoto memeluk Sakura.

Fugaku membantu Itachi dan Sasuke untuk menurunkan barang-barang milik Sakura dan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut emo itu sebenarnya masih tidak mempercayai jika ayahnya sudah berubah. Bahkan ayahnya yang kaku itu rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk membantunya pindah rumah.

"Sasuke, jangan melamun." Fugaku menegur putranya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum membawa beberapa kerdus masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Apapun itu, dia senang ayahnya mau berubah menuju hal yang lebih baik.

 **My Lovely Cute Imouto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarangg COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

Sakura muncul membawa beberapa makanan di atas sebuah piring. Mereka semua baru saja selesai menata rumah baru miliknya dan tidak terasa saat makan malam telah tiba. Itachi terlihat sedang bercanda tawa dengan keponakannya yang berumur tiga bulan, sesekali Kenji meremas jari pamannya dengan erat. Sedangkan Sasuke terlibat percakapan serius dengan Fugaku.

"Sakura, keponakanku ini mengompoliku." Itachi menyerahkan Kenji yang sedang menangis kepada Sakura.

Sakura menerima putranya yang berambut merah muda itu dan mengganti pakaian milik putranya lalu menyusuinya agar diam. Makan malam mewah itu berlangsung dengan canda dan tawa.

"Apa kakek masih marah kepadaku dan Sasuke-nii, Tou-chan?" Sakura buka suara.

Itachi yang sedang menggoda si kecil Kenji menghentikan kegiatannya. Mikoto memandang Sakura, namun Fugaku yang sedang meneguk anggur menjawabnya.

"Kakek bukannya tidak memaafkanmu. Beliau hanya kalah dengan egonya saja." Fugaku berkata sembari meneguk anggurnya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan adiknya itu dengan erat.

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu jika kakeknya itu pasti memaafkannya. Tetapi dia hanya ingin hubungannya dan kakeknya kembali seperti semula.

"Kaa-san menginap disini, bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kaa-san inginnya begitu, tetapi kaa-san harus pulang."

Setelah makan malam keluarga itu. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi pamit untuk pulang. Sakura hampir menangis ketika ayah, ibu dan kakaknya itu meninggalkannya. Toh, dirinya kini sudah memiliki keluarga kecil yang baru.

"Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat, Sakura." Sasuke menuntun adiknya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kamar mereka di desain sederhana dengan sebuah boks bayi yang diletakan tidak jauh disana. Kenji sesekali tertawa ketika melihat wajah datar ayahnya.

"Mulai besok, Kakashi sensei akan menjadi guru home schoollingmu, Sakura." Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan menemukan istrinya itu meletakan Kenji di tengah ranjang mereka, "Sakura, biarkan Kenji tidur di ranjangnya."

"Aku tidak mau." Sakura merebahkan diri di sebelah Kenji dan memeluk putranya itu dengan protective.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan merebahkan diri di sisi putranya.

"Besok aku akan mulai bekerja di cabang perusahaan Uchiha Corp." Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura, "Tou-san yang memintaku. Biar bagaimanapun, keluarga kita tidak akan bisa membenci kita, Sakura."

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-nii." Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Apalagi dengan adanya Kenji di tengah-tengah kita. Dia adalah benang yang menghubungkan kita."

Sasuke menatap putranya yang kini sudah memejamkan mata. Dia beruntung Kenji bukanlah tipe anak yang rewel untuk anak seusianya. Tetapi jika putranya itu sudah mengeluarkan suara tangisnya, suaranya akan memekakan telinga, sama seperti suara cempreng milik ibunya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur Sakura, aku besok harus mulai bekerja. Dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Tou-san di hari pertamaku."

Sakura tersenyum dan mencium pipi gembil Kenji dengan gemas. Saat tidur pun, Kenji tidak terganggu dengan ciuman di pipi gembilnya.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-nii."

.

.

Sasuke bahkan tidak lulus SMA untuk bisa bekerja di Uchiha Corp. Dia hanya berbekal pengalamannya dari Itachi dan kepercayaan yang diberikan ayahnya.

Seperti pagi ini, rumah kecilnya sudah ramai dengan tangisan Kenji yang haus. Sakura sedikit kewalahan ketika menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan menggendong Kenji yang menangis. Sasuke segera mengambil Kenji dari gendongan Sakura dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan pelan. Biar bagaimanapun, ini pengalaman pertamanya menjadi seorang ayah dan dia masih kaku, bahkan ketika menggendong putra mungilnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Sasuke-nii." Sakura melepas apronnya dan mengambil alih Kenji dari gendongan Sasuke dan memberinya ASI.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum mesumnya ketika Sakura duduk di sofa dan mulai menyusui Kenji. Sakura mengeluarkan salah satu payudara montoknya dari balik piyamanya dan memberikannya pada Kenji. Putranya itu begitu bersemangat ketika menghisap puting payudara Sakura.

"Hn. Dia kelaparan." Sasuke mendudukan diri di samping Sakura.

"Iya. Pelan-pelan sayang, nanti kamu bisa tersedak." Sakura tersenyum dan membelai pipi Kenji dengan lembut.

Sakura nyaris berteriak ketika kakak pantat ayamnya itu mengeluarkan salah satu payudaranya yang tidak dihisap Kenji dan menghisapnya dengan kencang. Tidak kalah kencang dengan hisapan Kenji. Jadilah, kedua payudaranya dihisap oleh dua kepala beda warna.

Kenji sendiri tidak merasa terganggu ketika Papanya ikut menghisap susu di sebelahnya. Bocah kecil itu begitu lahap menerima makanannya.

"Ugh.. sudaahh.. Sasukeehh... niihh.." Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

Sasuke menghiraukan protes adiknya itu. Dia tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Kenji untuk menghisap susu yang keluar dari payudara Sakura.

"Ahhh.. sudah Sasuke-niih! Nanti Kenji bisa marah jika jatah susunya di habiskan oleh Papanya!" Sakura sedikit mendorong bahu Sasuke agar menjauh.

 _Plop!_ Sasuke melepaskan hisapannya dan menjilat susu yang tertinggal di ujung bibirnya.

"Hmm.. rasanya begitu nikmat, pantas saja jagoan papa suka sekali." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membela pipi Kenji yang masih menyusu itu.

"Mou! Sasuke-nii mesum!" protes Sakura sembari memasukan salah satu payudaranya ke dalam branya.

Sasuke tersenyum mesum dan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat."

Sakura memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan heran.

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Hn. Aku sudah sarapan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Mou! Sasuke-nii mesum!"

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantor cabang Uchiha Corp yang ada di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Dia harus menempuh perjalanan satu jam dari rumahnya untuk bisa sampai ke kantornya.

Beberapa karyawan wanita memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar, dan dia tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu. Istrinya di rumah begitu cantik dan menggemaskan, untuk apa dia mencari yang lain?

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama." seorang gadis berambut merah tersenyum, "Nama saya Sara, dan saya sekretaris baru anda."

"Hn."

Sasuke mendudukan diri di kursinya dan Sara menyerahkan dokumen yang harus dibaca dan di tanda tanganinya. Jadi, sekarang dia bukanlah Sasuke yang sukanya mengawasi adiknya lagi. Bukan Sasuke yang bisa nongkrong bersama teman-temannya, dia adalah suami dan ayah yang harus memenuhi kewajiban untuk membiayai keluarga kecilnya.

"Silahkan di tanda tangani, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke mengambil bolpointnya dan mulai menandatangani beberapa dokumen yang diberikan Sara. Sepertinya harinya akan menjadi sangat panjang.

.

.

"Jadi, masukan angkanya ke dalam rumus ini dan turunkan ke bawah."

Sakura duduk di ruang tamunya dengan Kakashi sensei yang ada di hadapannya. Dia harus mengejar ketertinggalannya melalui home schoolling dan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Biar bagaimanapun, dia ingin menggapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang dokter.

Kenji terlihat lelap setelah kekenyangan. Sakura sedikit melirik putranya yang tidur di sampingnya dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan oleh Kakashi sensei.

"Dengan otak jeniusmu itu, Sakura. Kamu bisa mengejar ketertinggalan pelajaran dan lulus bersamaan dengan teman-temanmu." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Apa aku bisa melakukan itu, sensei?" Sakura bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kamu termasuk siswi yang pandai di sekolah dulu, Sakura. Kamu pasti bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mulai menuliskan jawabannya diatas kertas.

"Terimakasih, sensei."

.

.

Sasuke meregangkan tangannya setelah seharian ini duduk di balik meja dan menandatangani beberapa berkas yang memerlukan tanda tangannya. Selain itu, dia juga harus memeriksa kinerja kerja beberapa karyawan di perusahaan barunya itu. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya yang telah banyak berkorban untuknya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya. Senyumnya terkembang di bibir ketika melihat foto Sakura yang sedang menggendong Kenji yang terlihat sama-sama menggemaskan. Memandang foto keluarga kecilnya, membuatnya ingin segera kembali ke rumahnya.

"Sasuke-sama, anda ada rapat dengan Hozuki Corp sepuluh menit lagi." Sara masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Sepertinya, dia tidak akan bisa menemui keluarga kecilnya sebelum pekerjaannya selesai.

.

.

"Cepatlah besar jagoan, lalu jadilah anak yang tampan dan pintar seperti papamu." Sakura menggelitiki tubuh si kecil Kenji yang tertawa. Emeraldnya memandang emerald milik kenji yang mirip dengannya.

Pandangannya beralih menatap jam yang menunjukan pukul delapan malam, suaminya itu belum pulang dari kantornya dan itu membuatnya sedikit cemas. Pasti pekerjaan Sasuke begitu banyak hingga dia belum pulang.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya Kenji tidur," ucap Sakura.

Kenji tertawa sembari memandang sang Mama dengan emeraldnya yang indah. Melihat tawa putranya, Sakura mengerti jika Kenji belum mengantuk.

"Jajaja.. habruumm.." Kenji tertawa menatap Mamanya.

"Kenji mau menunggu papa, ya?" tanya Sakura dan membawa Kenji ke dalam gendongannya. Kenji berteriak kegirangan ketika dirinya dibawa dalam gendongan sang Mama.

Indra pendengarannya menangkap suara bel yang dibunyikan. Memicingkan matanya, Sakura mulai waspada ketika bel rumahnya di bunyikan. Kompleks perumahannya telah sepi dan hanya ada dirinya dan Kenji di rumah, meski ada satpam yang berkeliling, tetap saja dia harus waspada.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan dan mengintip siapa yang datang. Emeraldnya membulat melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung.

"Gaara-nii?!"

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain duduk di salah satu sofa dengan Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kenji terlihat tertawa-tawa dan merentangkan tangannya, sepertinya bocah kecil itu ingin memegang tatto di dahi Gaara.

"Hn, bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" tanya Gaara memandang wanita di sebelahnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Gaara-nii." Sakura mencoba tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Iris jade Gaara memandang Kenji yang tertawa-tawa kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi gembil milik Kenji. Dia anak bungsu dalam keluarganya, dia bahkan masih awam dalam menanggapi anak kecil. Begitu pula ketika dia harus dihadapkan dengan Kenji.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan Gaara. Namun, dia kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan menyerahkan Kenji kepada Gaara.

Gaara menatap emerald milik Kenji yang bersinar dengan ceria. Tersenyum tipis, dia menggendong Kenji dan membiarkan bocah lelaki berambut pink itu menusuk-nusuk matanya dan mengoceh tidak jelas. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya dia menggendong anak kecil.

"Jajajajaja.. bruuummm.." Kenji mengoceh tidak jelas sembari tangannya menusuk mata milik Gaara.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Gaara-nii." Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hn." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Sakura membelai pipi Kenji yang masih menusuk-nusuk mata Gaara.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu kemari, Gaara-nii?" tanya Sakura memandang Gaara.

Gaara balas memandang Sakura sebelum pandangannya beralih menatap Kenji.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa benar jika kamu sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika kamu akan menikah dengan kakakmu sendiri, Sakura."

"Aku mencintainya, jika itu yang ingin kamu dengar." Sakura menarik nafas panjang, "Aku dan Sasuke-nii tidak mungkin bersatu jika kamu tidak mengusulkan perjodohan itu, Gaara-nii."

Jade Gaara meredup.

"Aa. Sepertinya tindakanku saat itu salah."

.

.

Mobil milik Sasuke berhenti di halaman rumahnya. Onyxnya menyipit memandang mobil sport berwarna merah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Turun dari mobilnya, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Onyxnya membulat melihat siapa yang sedang duduk sembari menggendong putranya. Namun, dia segera menyembunyikannya di balik wajah datarnya.

"Hn. Sabaku." Sasuke menyapa salah satu rivalnya itu.

Baik Sakura ataupun Gaara langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii sudah pulang." Sakura tersenyum dan membuka jas milik kakaknya itu.

"Hn." Onyxya menatap tajam Gaara.

"Apa kabar, Uchiha?" sapa Gaara.

Kenji yang melihat Papanya segera merentangkan tangannya sembari mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Jaaa!" oceh Kenji.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengambil Kenji dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Kamu merindukan papa, jagoan?" sapa Sasuke menciumi pipi Kenji.

"Jaa.. hahaha.." Kenji tidak bisa menahan tawa bahagianya.

Gaara tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya melihat keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu. Sepertinya, Sakura lebih bahagia bersama Sasuke. Dengan begitu, dia akan merelakan cintanya pergi.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya.

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu.

"Hn."

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengunjungi kami, Gaara-nii." Sakura mengantarkan pemuda itu hingga depan pintu rumahnya.

Gaara mendekati Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Kenji dan membelai pipi gembil milik Kenji.

"Jangan sakiti Sakura, atau aku akan merebutnya secara paksa, Uchiha."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis sebelum memandang Gaara.

"Hn. Aku jamin, aku akan membahagiakannya."

Gaara lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menepuk kepala merah muda wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Jaga dirimu, Sakura." Gaara berjalan menuju mobilnya dan memasukinya. Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang tersenyum bahagia itu.

"Semoga kamu bahagia, Sakura."

.

"Apa yang panda itu lakukan disini, Sakura?!" Sasuke langsung menginterogasi Sakura begitu Gaara menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Dia hanya mengunjungiku dan Kenji, Sasuke-nii." Sakura merengut kesal, "Lalu, kenapa Sasuke-nii pulang terlambat?"

"Hn. Aku banyak pekerjaan di kantor, Sakura." Sasuke menyerahkan Kenji kepada Sakura, karena putranya itu menangis.

"Sebaiknya Sasuke-nii mandi lalu makan malam, aku akan memberi Kenji ASI."

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Sasuke melepas kemejanya dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Air hangat yang mengalir dari shower mampu membuat ototnya menjadi lemas. Rasanya tubuhnya lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Setelah mandi dan membersihkan dirinya, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Senyumnya terkembang di bibirnya ketika melihat Sakura tertidur sembari memeluk Kenji.

Mengganti pakaiannya, Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang memeluk Kenji. Tangannya mengangkat putra kecilnya dan memindahkannya ke dalam boks bayi. Memandang putranya yang begitu menggemaskan itu, membuat Sasuke menyadari satu hal. Jika dia begitu beruntung bisa dikaruniai seorang putra yang begitu menggemaskan.

Setelah memastikan putranya tidur dengan nyaman, barulah Sasuke membaringkan diri di samping istrinya itu.

"Sasuke-nii, dimana Kenji?" bisik Sakura serak ketika Sasuke memeluknya.

"Dia tertidur di boks bayinya, Sakura." Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut, "Tidurlah kembali."

Sakura perlahan memejamkan matanya dan menyelami alam mimpi. Sasuke tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya sembari memeluk Sakura. Dia begitu merasa damai berada di sisi adiknya itu.

.

"Huaaa! Hikss.. hikss.."

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika mendengar tangisan milik Kenji. Mendudukan dirinya, dia memandang Sakura yang sedikit membuka matanya.

"Itu Kenji, Sasuke-nii," bisik Sakura mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tidurlah kembali, Sakura. Biar aku yang menenangka Kenji." Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hikss.. hiks.. ummm.." Kenji menangis sesenggrukan di boks bayinya.

"Ada apa jagoan? Kamu takut tidur sendiri, hn?" Sasuke mengangkat Kenji dari boks bayinya dan tangisannya terhenti seketika.

Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan Kenji dalam gendongannya dan membawa Kenji ke tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Sakura ketika putranya itu sedikit memejamkan matanya.

"Dia ketakutan, Sasuke-nii," bisik Sakura.

"Hn. Sekarang dia aman bersama kita." Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Kembalilah tidur, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Kenji yang tertidur disebelahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan merebahkan dirinya.

"Aku mencintai kalian."

 **oOo My Lovely Cute Imouto oOo**

 _7 tahun kemudian.._

" _Seluruh kota, merupakan tempat bermain yang asik.."_

"Nom.. nom.."

Sakura memandang putranya yang berusia tujuh tahun yang duduk di depan televisi sembari memakan snacknya. Di sebelahnya, seorang gadis kecil berusia satu tahun yang sedang memakan snack dan tidak terganggu dengan kondisi sekitarnya.

"Kenji-kun, jauhkan snackmu dari Sarada-chan." Sakura memperingati putranya yang sedang menonton acara televisi pagi itu.

Kenji yang kini berusia enam tahun, dengan rambut pink yang di model pantat ayam persis seperti ayahnya itu, langsung mendekap snacknya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang melihat kelakuan putranya itu. Di hari minggu pagi ini, seharusnya dia menemani putra dna putrinya seharian di rumah. Namun, dia mendapatkan panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Enam tahun berlalu, Sakura berhasil lulus SMA dengan nilai terbaik dan masuk ke dalam universitas ternama. Dia berhasil lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah rumah sakit.

Banyak hal terjadi dalam hidupnya dan juga keluarga kecilnya. Kakak pantat ayamnya itu kini menjadi seorang CEO sejajar dengan kakak keriputnya itu. Tak berapa lama, dia kemudian hamil dan melahirkan seorang putri yang menggemaskan dan persis seperti ayahnya.

Ayah dan ibunya juga sering mengunjunginya dan cucunya. Kakeknya sudah mulai bersikap seperti dahulu setelah kelahiran Sarada. Putri menggemaskannya yang berani menarik-narik rambut panjang kakek dan pamannya itu.

"Apakah pekerjaanmu tidak bisa ditunda, Sakura?" Sasuke muncul dengan membawa sekeranjang baju kotor.

"Ini panggilan darurat, Sasuke-nii. Aku juga ingin menemani Kenji dan Sarada seharian di rumah." Sakura memakai jas dokternya.

Setelah kelahiran Kenji, mereka berdua sepakat untuk tidak menggunakan jasa pembantu rumah tangga. Mereka ingin membesarkan kedua anak mereka tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

"Aku akan langsung pulang begitu urusanku di rumah sakit selesai, Sasuke-nii." Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan singkat sebelum mengecup puncak kepala kedua buah hatinya, "Mama berangkat, Kenji-kun. Oh ya, jangan berikan Sarada-chan snack. Nanti dia tidak mau memakan makan siangnya."

Sakura tersenyum dan segera keluar dari rumahnya. Dia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan pulang ke rumah.

Sarada seleai melahap potongan terakhir snacknya dan memandang Sasuke dengan mata hitam bulatnya.

"Ahhh!" Sarada merentangkan tangannya, meminta snack kepada Papanya.

Sasuke duduk di hadapan Sarada dan menyembunyikan snack di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada snack, Sarada."

"Ah!" Sarada masih belum menyerah, dia mencoba mengambil snack dari tangan Papanya, namun gagal.

Perlahan, dia mulai mengerti jika Papanya tidak akan memberikannya snack. Air mata mulai mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

"Papa! Sarada-chan akan menangis!" Kenji yang kebetulan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat adiknya yang akan menangis.

Benar saja, tak berapa lama Sarada menangis sembari memeluk celananya. Sebagai seorang ayah, sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat anaknya menangis. Apalagi jika itu adalah putrinya yang masih kecil.

"Sarada, lihat Papa."

Sarada mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat air mata di pipinya. Membuat wajah gadis kecil itu semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Papa! Lihat itu! Sarada begitu menggemaskan! Aku akan mengambil ponsel untuk memfotonya!" Kenji berujar dengan semangat.

"Kenji, bukan saatnya untuk itu." Sasuke mendesah dan meletakan Sarada diatas pangkuannya.

"Uhh.. dia menggemaskan." Kenji mengeluarkan biskuit, "Ini untukmu, Sarada-chan. Tapi jangan menangis lagi, ya."

Sarada menerima biskuit dari tangan Kenji dan langsung memakannya degan lahap. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah putra sulungnya itu.

"Mama akan marah jika mengetahui tindakanmu itu, Kenji," ucap Sasuke.

"Mama tidak akan tahu tentang hal ini." Kenji menunjukan cengiran khas milik Sakura.

Sarada menghabiskan biskuit pemberian Kenji dengan cepat dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Ahn! Papa!"

Sasuke mengambil salah satu snack dan memberikannya kepada Sarada.

"Ini yang terakhir, Sarada." Sasuke memberikan snack itu kepada Sarada.

Sarada menerima snack yang diberikan oleh Papanya dan mencoba berdiri.

"Duduk dan makanlah, Sarada," ucap Sasuke.

Sarada memegang snacknya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Aaaa.." Sarada menyodorkan snacknya kepada Sasuke.

"Uggh.. dia menggemaskan sekali." Kenji mencubit pipi Sarada.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memakan sedikit snack yang disodorkan Sarada.

"Terimakasih, Sarada."

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya sembari membawa sekotak takoyaki. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya ketika melihat Sasuke duduk di ruang tengah sembari memeluk Sarada yang tertidur di pelukannya. Kenji masih asik menonton acara televisi di samping Sasuke.

Sebenarnya dia ingin pulang lebih awal. Tetapi pekerjaannya, membuatnya harus pulang bahkan lewat jam makan malam.

"Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika istrinya itu pulang.

"Tadaima, Sasuke-nii." Sakura tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Kenji, "Mama membawakankmu takoyaki. Maaf karena mama tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam."

"Tidak apa, Mama. Papa tadi memasakanku nasi goreng ekstra tomat yang lezat!" Kenji berujar dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah makan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ino mengajakku makan malam tadi." Sakura melepas jasnya, "Sebaiknya aku mandi."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Rasanya tubuhnya terasa lebih segar ketika air dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia melihat Kenji tidur diatas ranjangnya lengkap dengan selimut bergambar tomat. Di sebelah Kenji, Sarada tidur dengan lelap.

"Mama, aku tidur denganmu dan Papanya, ya." Kenji tersenyum ceria.

"Hmm.. dimana Papamu?" Sakura meletakan handuknya di keranjang baju kotor.

"Katanya mau mengambil minum."

Sakura merebahkan diri di sebelah Sarada dan membelai rambut putrinya dengan lembut. Sasuke muncul tak berapa lama membawa segelas air putih. Dia langsung merebahkan diri di sebelah Kenji.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera tidur, Kenji-kun." Sakura memandang putranya, "Besok kamu harus sekolah."

"Iya ma."

Kenji mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi, mama, papa."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan cintanya. Semua penderitaan yang harus mereka lalui telah berakhir dengan kebahagiaan bersama keluarga kecil mereka. Kisah cinta yang harus melalui banyak rintangan telah berakhir sudah.

Kini kebahagiaan yang mereka jalani. Bersama keluarga kecil mereka dan orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Special thank's to :**

 **Azizaanr, , Mc-kyan, Bandung Girl, Yoktf, Delova, Guest (1), IndahP, Septemberstep, Jey Sakura, Ikalutfi97, somebody, leedidah, Guest (2) Misakiken, Kimmy Ranaomi, Hanazono Yuri, PinkTomato, Ryuhara Shanchi, , Laras921, Purple and blue, flashesfox, Luca Marvell, EmikoRyuuzki-chan, Niwa-chann, Juju, Locot, Chee-sii, respitasari, Dianarndraha, Ocaksaria, suket alang-alang, Wind-chan, Gio-chan, Trafagar Rika, Queenshila, Mikahiro Shinra, Kazuran, Kiro Yuki, Michelle, Kumiko Hanari-chan, Sasusaku pompom, Exofujo12, Aiko Keinara, Hestyclair, Narakim G, Juju Lily, Sasara Keiko, Manda Vvidenarint, QRen, Cherryma, Ein Mikara, Piiippp, Fukinyan, .129357, Guest (3), Shiarisi Mai, Dewazz, Namikaze Lee, Idda, Guest (4), Alzenardsmr, Uchiha Pioo, NethyTomatoCherry, Herocyn Akko, Kirei Apple, Guest (5), Lhyla Kiryu, Hikarisyifaa, Miyoshi Sara.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Aomine Sakura**


End file.
